Someone to Help
by Lady Lorene
Summary: COMPLETED The niece of Professor Snape comes to Hogwarts. Takes place during the Harry and the gang's 6th year. OOTP spoilers! Ye've been warned.
1. Train ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Original characters are mine though.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and review. This takes place during Harry and the gang's sixth year.  
  
My mother was worried. Everyone was worried. You-Know-Who was roaming the world again. Wizard didn't know what to do and muggles were as oblivious as usual.  
  
I was still trying to convince my mother that I didn't need to switch schools as we crossed the barrier to nine and three quarters. "There's no point in me going. It'll be the same as at home."  
  
"Your uncle will be able to protect you better. I will be doing too many things." My mother was a member of the American chapter of the Order of the Phoenix. Like my uncle, Severus Snape, my mother had joined the Death Eaters in order to spy on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "Not only will your uncle be there, but so will Albus Dumbledore. You know why I'm sending you."  
  
"But I have to leave all my friends. It's not fair. It's my sixth year and I won't know anybody."  
  
"I don't know about that," said a voice to my right. Whipping around I saw a short girl with a head full of short, tight blonde curls. Beside her was a tall girl with long brown hair.  
  
"Jessy!" I yelled as I hugged the blonde girl. I then turned to the brunette, "Michelle. What are y'all doing here?"  
  
"Your mother thought you could use some company," said Michelle. My friends laughed as I wrapped my arms around my mother.  
  
"Thank you!" I explained. /Maybe going to Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad./  
  
"Darling, I want you to be happy," she said as she tucked some of my short blonde hair behind my ear, "and to be /protected/. Now get on the train. You don't want to miss it."  
  
Quickly, we all boarded the train. We traveled all the way to the last compartment. "This looks like a good place to sit. Now tell me when y'all found out that you were coming."  
  
"You're mother told us two weeks ago. It was agony to not tell you." Jessy, short for Jessica, had always been one for drama. "I felt that I would burst if I didn't get to tell you soon."  
  
"Yeah, you know her. She can't keep a secret." Michelle and I laughed as Jessy put on a hurt face.  
  
"That hurt. Anyways, who's up for a card game?" Jessy began searching for her cards while I pulled out a book. While Michelle and Jessy turned to face each other, I opened /Hogwarts, A History/.  
  
None of us bothered to look up as the door opened. Three kids soon stepped into the compartment. I only looked up when they spoke.  
  
"Look Hermione, I've found your twin," a red haired said with a laugh.  
  
"Stop it Ron," said the girl. She then turned to us. "Do you mind if we join you?"  
  
"Not at all," said Jessy. She always made friends a lot easier than Michelle and I. I began to pick up the book again when the girl spoke again.  
  
"You're new, right?" At our nod, she started to introduce her companions. "I'm Hermione Granger. The red head is Ron Weasley and the other is Harry Potter. Where are you from?" All three of them had taken seats by now.  
  
"I'm Jessica Jones. The brunette is Michelle Brown and Lorene Snape. We're from."  
  
"Sn.Snape?!" Ron asked as he chocked on the apple he had pulled from his bag.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked although I already knew the answer. Jessy and Michelle hadn't yet realized that they were sitting next to the boy who, as a child, defeated Lord Voldemort. I had heard many things from my uncle about these three. I wasn't sure what to believe considering that my uncle could be a little bias. I had heard all about the things that James Potter and his friends did.  
  
"I think Ron was just wondering if you were related to Professor Snape," Hermione said as she tried to be the peacemaker.  
  
"That's her uncle," said Jessy. Sometimes so could be so dense. That response got Harry to actually show an expression. "He's the reason were spending the year at Hogwarts, not to mention Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all cringed. Even Michelle and I did. Jessy hardly ever reads, not to mention picks up a newspaper, and her parents have kept her sheltered. She didn't truly understand what happened at the Ministry of Magic, not to mention what the three kids in front of us had to go through.  
  
Before anyone could respond, the door opened yet again. There stood Draco Malfoy and his cronies. He acted surprise to see me. "Lorene, what a pleasant surprise. Are these twits bothering you?" I assumed he was talking about Harry and his gang. "Why don't you escape and join us in our compartment?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm just fine." I couldn't keep the loathe I felt for him out of my voice.  
  
He easily picked up on it. "I saw your mother last week. You should have come. All the parties and guest. But you probably would have been bored /by/ death." He turned to leave.  
  
"At least we have one thing in common," said Harry, "we don't like Malfoy."  
  
"And what an idiot. Its bored /to/ death not /by/ death," Ron said. My friends and I let out a nervous laugh. We knew that he was referring to my mother's involvement in the Death Eaters.  
  
Changing the subject to a safer topic, Hermione repeated her question about where we were from.  
  
"Texas," said Michelle.  
  
"Wow! Really?" asked Ron. He began to pound Michelle and Jessy with questions about cowboys and Indians. Harry would join in every once and a while, but he was still very reserved. I guess losing someone very close to you can have that reaction.  
  
Hermione and I began to talk about Hogwarts. Since she had /Hogwarts, A History/ memorized, I asked her questions about what to expect. What fascinated me the most was ceiling in the Great Hall. I wasn't sure how I would be able to eat. I would spend too much time looking up.  
  
The train began to slow, and we rushed to get our robes on. Outside, I could here a booming voice shout, "Firs' years over here."  
  
"That's Hagrid," explained Hermione. I followed her to the horseless carriages. We separated and Jessy, Michelle and I got into one. We then began our final track to our new school.  
  
A/N: So there it is. I hope it's not dreadfully boring. So there's a button down there that says review. Go ahead and push it. 


	2. Sorting

Disc: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Please enjoy and review.  
  
Professor McGonagall was waiting for us as my friends and I got out of the carriage. The students watched as she came towards us.  
  
"Already in trouble, huh?" A student asked another.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know who they are," she answered.  
  
"Hurry, get inside," said McGonagall. She turned to us. "I'm glad you all are here. You will be sorted before the first years. Just stand by the professors' table." We started to walk in, but McGonagall stopped me.  
  
"Your uncle wants to talk to you after the feast. He will meet you outside the Great Hall" After I nodded, she let me walk inside.  
  
It had seemed that I have known McGonagall all my life. She had always been so serious, but there was something added now. I knew there was some fear, but she wouldn't let that show. No, it was something else. Something I would have to ponder on later, because at that moment we had reached the Great Hall.  
  
I quickly walked to catch up with my friends. Turning slightly, I saw my uncle. I gave him a slight smile and he returned it. I could hear the shocked Ron sputter about Snape actually smiling. This caused a huge grin to cross my face.  
  
Soon the first years began to enter the Great Hall and all talk stopped. Everyone was shocked when Professor Dumbledore stood up. Normally he waits until the sorting is, before he speaks.  
  
"Students," he said in that old wise man's voice of his, "now is a difficult time for us. Wizards must stick together and lend a helping hand. This is why we have three special students with us this year. Before the first years are sorted, they will be. Professor," he ended with a nod to McGonagall.  
  
"Michelle Brown." Michelle walked timidly up to the stool and sorting hat. She was unsure of what to do. A home, we went to what could only be called a muggle's high school. The only difference was that we took classes based on magic.  
  
Before the hat had anytime to settle, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" A loud roar sounded from what one could assume was the Gryffindor table. Michelle hopped down and made her way towards Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
Once she was seated, McGonagall called, "Jessica Jones." Jessy also watched the hat suspiciously as she sat down. Again the hat spent little time deliberating before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I was next. I barely heard McGonagall call y name, but I did hear the many sharp intakes of breath. I sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on me.  
  
"Umm." said a voice. "There is so much potential in you. Just where will it shine the most? Many of your family members were Slytherins, but do you fit there?"  
  
"I fit anywhere a Malfoy isn't," I said to myself.  
  
"So, it shall be.GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hat was lifted from my head and I saw Jessy and Michelle bouncing up and down. I made my way to them and sat down.  
  
"For a minute there, I thought you were going to go to Slytherin," Jessy moaned. "Could you have believed it if we had come all the way over here to be with you, and then have to separate?"  
  
I laughed at her dramatic and listen as the first years were separated. Once that was done, the feast began. Everyone was in a good mood, but I wanted to talk to my uncle. I had to know why I was being sent here.  
  
As soon as the feast was over, I ran for the doors. I had to push my way through, but I finally got there. He only arrived after all the kids had left.  
  
"Hello Uncle," I said as I gave him a hug.  
  
"Hello. Follow me to my office." He began to lead the way to the dungeons. I never knew what his fascination was with dark places, but this was the perfect place for his office. "Here you go," he said as he opened the door.  
  
I took a seat next to the fire and he followed suit. I had never been very shy around him, so I bluntly asked him, "Why must I come to Hogwarts? Why do I need to be protected?"  
  
"The Dark Lord is worried about where your mother's loyalties lie. He has no problems with me. Your mother wanted you here, in case." he trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.  
  
"In case he kills her." I jumped out of my chair and began to pace his office. "Do I have no voice in this matter?! I don't want my mother waving good bye to me to be the last time I see her! It still doesn't explain why she sent me to you."  
  
"She wasn't only sending you to me; she was sending you to Dumbledore. If it looks like I'm taking you up under my wings, The Dark Lord might not come after you. He still decides to come after you, and then Dumbledore will be here to protect you."  
  
"Why would Lord Voldemort come after me?"  
  
"I can not tell." Snape said quietly.  
  
"Uncle." I said to get the answer out of him.  
  
"I said I CAN NOT TELL!" On very few occasions had he yelled at me. To see him in such a state was scary. "You should head back to your room now. I will see you tomorrow."  
  
I left with my head down. I wanted to know so much more, but I knew he would never tell me. He was unlike my mother in that respect. She would tell me everything; he would tell me nothing.  
  
After taking a few wrong turns, I reached the Great Hall. In my rush, I never found out where my quarters were. I felt relief when Michelle and Jessy were waiting for me.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told us to wait for you. We are to show you where the Gryffindor rooms are," Michelle said. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go. I'm tired."  
  
She led the way and Jessy wasn't that far behind her. I stayed a little back. They knew that I was thinking and that I wanted peace. We finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. After saying the password, we entered and went straight for bed. That was how we ended our first day. 


	3. Potion Class

Disc: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
I arrived at the Great Hall before my friend even woke up. The events of last night were still bothering me. I avoided looking at my uncle as I sat down next to the only other student in there- Harry Potter.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked. He only nodded his head. Hoping to get more from him, I asked "What's good to eat?"  
  
"Everything. Dobby and the other house elves do a great job."  
  
"Good," I mumbled as I grabbed some food. "So what got you up so early?"  
  
"Thoughts."  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to Sirius."  
  
I seemed to catch him completely off guard. He whipped his head up and demanded, "What do you know of that?"  
  
I was shocked at the anger he held towards me. "My mother is good friends with Dumbledore. Not only that, but it was in all the wizard newspapers. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone that close to me."  
  
I was saved from another response when Ron and Jessy came running towards us. "Our first day of class!" Jessy could barely control her excitement. "I wonder what they'll be. Who will we see, etc?"  
  
"Is she always like this?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Nope, by afternoon she'll hate school again." Ron and I let out a laugh as Michelle and Hermione joined us.  
  
"What's so funny," inquired Hermione.  
  
"Jessy," I said plainly. Hermione only gave me a confused look. Michelle nodded and asked what she had done. "Just listen to her."  
  
Jessy had been talking to Ron about class order when we picked up on the conversation. ".or maybe we'll have potions first. I've always liked potions. You do too, right Lorene?"  
  
At my nod, Hermione said, "You won't like potions here. No offense or anything, but Snape likes to take points from Gryffindor anytime he wants. No matter how well we do, he finds something wrong."  
  
"I guess you're lucky I'm here," I said. "He can't find anything wrong with my potions, because if they're wrong, he's done something wrong. As a child here drilled potion recipes into me, so I should know them by now."  
  
"You should have seen her first year in potions. She warned the teacher that he was adding the wrong ingredient, but the teacher wouldn't listen to her. His exact words were 'I've had over twenty years of teaching, you are just learning potions. Who will know more?' He went ahead and added the ingredient and the cauldron blew up." Jessy said as Michelle laughed at the memory.  
  
"Everyone was covered in this green slime- everyone but Lorene. She had transfigured her pencil into an umbrella to shield herself," Michelle spoke over Jessy laughs.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry could help but laugh. "You'd have to be the most talented underage witch that I know," Ron said. "It took Hermione even a little bit of work to pull that off."  
  
Not really talking to anybody, I said in a far away voice, "I was taught at an early age to protect myself."  
  
"From what?" Everyone asked. Jessy and Michelle were a little worried. They had never seen me like this before.  
  
"Huh?" I asked as like I was coming out of a dazed.  
  
"You said you were taught so you could protect yourself. So what do you need to protect yourself from?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know," I shook my head in hopes that something would come to me. "I just don't know."  
  
All questions were stopped with the arrival of our schedules. It looked as if I would see my uncle sooner than I'd hoped. First class was double Potions followed by double Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"I wonder who they've filled the spot with this time?" Ron asked.  
  
"As long as it's not someone from the Ministry, I'll be fine," said Hermione.  
  
We all quickly finished up our breakfast and then went to retrieve our books. The fat lady had decided to visit another painting, so we had to wait for another painting to track her down. We ran towards the dungeons, and just barely made it in time.  
  
"Hurry up and sit down," Snape bellowed. "Now today we are." but he was cut off by the entrance of Neville Longbottom. "Why are you late?"  
  
"Th.Th... the fat lady was missing from the portrait and we had to wait for her to come. Then I got stuck in the stair and had to wait for someone to help me out. Then I ran all the way here," Neville said this all in one breath.  
  
"Fine, fine." Snape said just to shut him up. "Five point from Gryffindor. Now sit down. As I was saying, today we are going." and again he was interrupted. This time by me.  
  
Hermione was trying not to get me to say anything, but I had never been one to back down and let someone get away with being wrong. "Yes.Miss Snape?"  
  
"Exactly why are you taking points from Gryffindor?"  
  
"Are you questioning my decision?" All the Slytherins snickered. They loved it when Snape took away point from Gryffindor. Today seemed like it would break the record of points taken away.  
  
"Yes I am," I said plainly. "Everything that happened to him was not his fault. One," I said cutting off my uncle, "he had to wait for the fat lady, just like all the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Two, he got stuck and had to wait for someone to get him out. Yes, it was his fault for not paying attention, but that brings me to number three.  
  
"He ran all the way here. You can tell by his breathing. Of course he stepped on that stair. It was because he was trying his hardest to get here. So he could enjoy your fabulous class."  
  
I came to the end of my speech. Gryffindors and Slytherins a like held their breaths in anticipation of what Snape would say. Snape was red in the face and looked like he was at a breaking point.  
  
"You argued your point really well. I will give Gryffindor three points back. The other two I will keep because he was still late to class. No we will begin class with no more interruptions."  
  
Class went on and was over way to soon for my liking. I was surprised my uncle was teaching such a simple potion. This was one of the first potions he taught me. A good thing was that my friends and I earned points for Gryffindor. I had taught them how to make the potion when I first met them, so we have ha a lot of time to perfect it.  
  
Another good thing was.  
  
"Can you believe he actually took points from his own house?" Ron asked as we left. "I don't think Malfoy could have been any angrier."  
  
"He was trying to ruin my perfect batch," said Michelle. "He's just upset that we didn't lose any more points."  
  
"I think potions this year will be fun," said Harry. He was actually looking excited about something. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
"It's good to have the old Harry Potter back," Ron said as he threw an arm over Harry's shoulders.  
  
We al laughed as Harry lightly punched Ron in the stomach. A mock fight commenced and quickly ended. We then headed off to our next class." 


	4. DADA

Disc: Same as before  
  
A/N: There were a lot of grammatical mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry. Continue to enjoy and I love hearing your comments.  
  
When we reached the DADA classroom, only students were there. Everyone was speculating on who would be the new teacher.  
  
"I heard that a pixie was teaching the class," said one student.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. A goblin is going to teach us," answered another one.  
  
On and on the rumors flew until to door opened. There stood Albus Dumbledore. "Let's be seated students. In light of recent events, I will be teaching you this year.  
  
"Many of you already know how to make this, but today we are going to work on making a Patronus. We are going to need a lot of room, so we are going to do this outside. Get your things and let's go."  
  
Everyone clambered to get their things. In a few short minutes, everyone was outside and spread out. "Now," Professor Dumbledore said, "think of a happy thought and say /Expecto patronum/."  
  
The yard was filled with shouts of /Expecto patronum/. Many of the Gryffindors were able to produce one on their first try, but it took everyone else a while. It took me a while to find a happy thought. Every time I thought of my life, I thought of my mother. Soon my uncle's news would invade and all I saw was my mother dead.  
  
I finally pictured my fifth birthday. The one day of the year where I wasn't drilled with spells and potions. My mother and I had come to England for our yearly visit. A party was held for my birthday and my father showed up. I was so excited to see him.  
  
Coming out of my dream, I saw my silver snake patronus slither away. Looking to my right, Jessy had finally produced one. Hers was a little bunny that was hopping around. Michelle took a little longer, but she finally produced a large wolf that quickly stalked off.  
  
"Very good!" Dumbledore shouted over all the noise. "Class is over. Go have lunch."  
  
We all left talking excitedly. By the end of class everyone had produced at least one good patronus.  
  
"Didn't you practice Neville?" Hermione asked. Neville turned a bright shade of red and tried not to look at her. "I take that as a no. Anyways, Harry, are we going to do Dumbledore's Army this year?"  
  
"I don't know. Do we need to? I mean, Dumbledore is teaching us this year." Harry seemed real uncomfortable. He too was trying no to look at Hermione.  
  
"What's Dumbledore's Army?" I asked.  
  
"It was something we started last year since Umbridge wouldn't truly teach us DADA. Harry taught us jinxes and counter jinxes."  
  
"I don't think it needs to hidden this year," said a voice behind us. We all turned around and saw Dumbledore. "It would be a great idea to have the club in the Great Hall. We can set up a time for it. Sound good?"  
  
Hermione was the first to nod her head, but everyone soon followed. Dumbledore then added, "Maybe it would also be a good idea to teach some potions."  
  
"Snape would never agree to help us," whined Ron.  
  
"But there's someone else I bet would help." Dumbledore winked at me and left.  
  
"Who would help us?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think he meant Lorene," Hermione explained. "Well?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm really not that good of a teacher and." I tried to get out of it. I wouldn't mind being part of the club. But to help teach. I couldn't do it.  
  
"Don't listen to her. She'll do it." Of course Michelle would talk for me. Hermione wouldn't take her word and waited for me to say yes. Finally I conceded.  
  
"The problem will be getting supplies. Many that we would need aren't what we use in class."  
  
"And Snape won't let us use those in his supply cabinet," Harry said. We all began to think of ways to get what we would need. Finally Harry said, "Maybe Dumbledore can get what we need."  
  
We all went to lunch feeling better. We would be the best prepared class leaving Hogwarts. Voldemort didn't stand a chance against us.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I hit writer's block for a while there. It's still not the best chapter I've written. The next chapter might take a while to get up. Work is keeping me real busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks! 


	5. Dream

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Don't you love it when inspiration hits you. It makes it so much easier to write. Anyways, enjoy and I'd love to hear your comments.  
  
A week later, Dumbledore made the announcement during dinner. "For all those interested in learning more about fighting the Dark Arts there will be a class held in the Great Hall every second Tuesday of the month. You must bring your wand and cauldron. The first meeting will be held tomorrow at eight."  
  
Everyone left talking excitedly. Those who didn't know about the club wondered what we would be doing, who was going to teach, etc. A few of those who were in the club last year approached Harry. "Why do we need cauldrons?" asked Ginny.  
  
"We're not only going to wave wands around this time," said Hermione. "We will also be taught potions."  
  
"Potions?" They all asked surprised. "You mean that you got Snape to agree to teach us? Man, I'd hate to see how he'll treat us in an after school activity," Ginny sounded a lot like her brother.  
  
"Yes potions and no Snape is not teaching us. Although it would be great if he did. No offense," Hermione said to me, "but he really knows what he's doing."  
  
"Who's going to teach us then?" asked Dean.  
  
"Lorene is," said Michelle. "She's next best person to do it. Her uncle taught her everything."  
  
We all separated and went along our ways. For some reason, I was exhausted beyond belief. While everyone stayed downstairs in the common room, I head upstairs and go ready for bed. Within second of climbing into bed, I was asleep.  
  
/"Lorene. Wake up Lorene." I was being shaken awake. Opening my eyes, I saw my mother. "Come on sleepy head. Get dress and let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" My voice was heavy with sleep. My body didn't want to leave my warm bed, but my mother dragged me out of it.  
  
"I need to show you something."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"Lorene Snape! You will do as I say! Now GET UP!" Very seldom would my mother yell at me, so I knew this was important. "Now, meet me downstairs."  
  
I got out of bed and realized I was at my house and in my bedroom. But things were different. Nothing had change, but there was something in the air- something cold and dreadful. I quickly pulled on a sweater and jeans and went downstairs.  
  
"Quickly, grab your broom. We must hurry." Mother was already heading outside and before I was even able to grab my broom, she was in the air. I followed her and we were off. Over the neighborhood we flew. Soon we reached downtown. She began to slow and before long she touched down next to a warehouse.  
  
"Where are we?" I had never been here before. How could I dream about someplace I've never been before?  
  
"Just follow me." She grabbed my hand and began to run. Through the hallways we went until we reached a door that was unlike the others. All the others were white, so they blended in with the wall. This one was blue. "Come in," she said as she opened it. Behind the door were some stairs. She led me up them and we reached an observation room. Below were a group of Death Eaters. I could only recognize one of them, but it made no since. What would Lucius Malfoy be doing here?  
  
"Now listen Lorene," my mother said grabbing my attention. "You must remember everything you hear here. Understand?" She waited until I nodded. "You must be able to tell Dumbledore and Severus everything you learn here." With that said, she quickly pulled up the hood of the robe I just now noticed she was wearing. After she left, I turned back to the windows.  
  
"Finally," sneered Malfoy, "our last person has arrived." At that moment my mother walked in. Her face held no expression as she took her place. "The Dark Lord believes it is finally time to act." The crowd around him began to mummer, but he stopped them. "Silence! He has built up his strength from his fight with Dumbledore. He grows impatient with hiding in this building. Each of you knows your job, so get to it."  
  
Everyone began to leave, except my mother. Slowly Malfoy walked over to her. "He wishes to speak with you," Malfoy said. My mother nodded and then I heard, "Lorene, did you not hear me?"  
  
Why would he be saying my name? I was confused and kept hearing my name. The dream began to fade./  
  
"Lorene! Wake up!" Jessy shouts finally awoke me.  
  
"What?" I yelled. I was still suffering from the dream. There had to be more to it. I was missing something. Why did Voldemort want to speak with my mother? Jessy was speaking, but I couldn't hear her. My body was filled with dread. Voldemort was going to kill her. That just had to be it.  
  
I jumped out of bed and grabbed my robe. I then raced downstairs leaving my roommates in complete shock. Once I left the common room, I stopped. Where was I going to go? I knew where Dumbledore's office was, but I didn't know his latest password. I decided to go to my uncle's room. My mother told me to tell him.  
  
I raced down to the dungeons and of course I was stopped by Draco. "And where are we off to?" he asked.  
  
"None of your business. Now move out of my way."  
  
"Tsk Tsk. That's no way to talk to a prefect, especially one that's caught you bother another house's area. You know that nobody but Slytherins is allowed down here after dinner."  
  
"If you don't move out of my way." I began to threaten him, but was cut short by my uncle. "What is going on here?" he asked.  
  
"I was just about to bring her to you," Draco said to covered his own butt. "There seems to be something wrong with her."  
  
"I need to speak with you now uncle," I said as I cut Draco off. "It's very important."  
  
"Fine then." He knew I need to tell him more, so he turned to Draco. "Thank you very much, but we no longer need your service. Get to bed." After Draco left, he turned to me. "Now, what is it?"  
  
"He's killed her. We have to talk to Dumbledore." I knew that tears were about to spring to my eyes, so I started to drag my uncle.  
  
"Calm down," was all my uncle could say. Finally we reached the statue that would lead us to Dumbledore's office. "Ring Pops," my uncle said and the stairs appeared. We began to climb the stairs. We did not need to knock on the door, because Dumbledore, like always, seemed to be expecting us.  
  
"Take a seat," he said as we entered. My uncle did, but I could not. I was filled with too much energy.  
  
"He's killed her. I just know it. He's gone ahead and killed her."  
  
"Lorene, you do not know that," my uncle was trying to comfort me, but it was little use. He himself was worried.  
  
"Your uncle is right," said Dumbledore. He then handed me a letter. "This just arrived. It's from your mother." He gave me time to read the letter.  
  
/Sweetheart,  
There is no need to worry. Everything is fine here. I appreciate the  
last letter you sent me. I'm so glad that you've made friends.  
Remember what we talked about. I will see you shortly.  
Love you always, Mom/  
  
"She's not dead then?" I asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No she's not." I felt so much relief. I then started to tell them about the dream I had. "Can you believe it," I said. "Voldemort has been in Texas this whole time." I looked at Dumbledore and Snape. "You already knew where he was, didn't you? What good is it to tell you this then?"  
  
"Your mother has just told us that something big is about to happen. Voldemort grows impatient. He has a plan, and he's about to put it into motion," Dumbledore said. "Now, I thank you for passing on this information. You must keep this to yourself. Go back to bed."  
  
I did as I was told and left as Dumbledore began to talk to my uncle. I was sad that I didn't pass on some great information, but nothing could dampen my cheerfulness that my mother wasn't dead. 


	6. DA class

Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I was trying to decide what I was going to do next, plus school started so... Enjoy and review.  
  
The next day passed too fast for my taste and it was time for the first DA meeting. Butterflies were bouncing around my stomach as I headed to the common room. I was to meet up with Harry so we could talk about the class.  
  
Harry was the only person there when I arrived. "Where is everybody?" I could drop a pin and actually hear it hit the floor. In the short amount of time since I'd been here, I'd learn that Gryffindor students like to party. Many of night had I been unable to sleep due to the noise going on downstairs.  
  
"I think they were hoping to get good spots in the Great Hall. I don't think they know who is teaching them." He gave a half smile that was filled with nervousness.  
  
I sort of smiled back. At least I wasn't alone with the nervous feeling. We started to walk to the meeting. "So... how do you want to teach this class?"  
  
"I really don't know. Hermione was really the brains behind it last year, I just 'taught'."  
  
"I guess we should do it by how simple the potion is. Some will need to sit for hours, so we would probably want to get them over with and out o the way." I peeked over to him to see his reaction.  
  
"That sounds good to me. What's your potion tonight?"  
  
"It's a simple magic-draining potion. It won't work against Voldemort supporters, but you need to know how to make it before you go to a stronger one. You can go first." I was surprised by Harry's laugh. I then realized that he knew I didn't want to go first.  
  
By this time, we had reached the Great Hall. Upon entering, we saw Hermione trying to calm everyone. "Hold on. The teachers are going to be here soon!" Although she was shouting, her voice was drowned out by the excitement of the crowd.  
  
Walking up beside her, I let out a loud whistle. My mother use to get on me about doing this, but I knew it would come in handy. Upon hearing the whistle, everybody grew quiet. "Thanks," Hermione whispered. "Now," she said as she turned towards the crowd, "here are your teachers. Harry will be teaching defense and Lorene will be teaching potions." She got down and left Harry and me on the dais.  
  
"Well," I muttered. Harry then spoke up. "You'll need to break up into pairs...." And so on. I was Harry's partner, but before I knew it, it was my turn to teach. Everyone began setting the tables up and placing the cauldrons on top. Supplies were already distributed, so that was one less thing I had to do.  
  
I began looking around. I was missing something, but I couldn't place it. I then heard the squeaking of wheels. There was my uncle pushing a chalkboard to me. After setting it up, he moved to the back of the hall. "Okay," I began, "today we are going to work on a simple magic-draining potion." I turned to begin writing the directions on the chalkboard.  
  
I felt Snape's eyes on me, criticizing my every move. It was then that I realized that this was a test. He was seeing if I was worth all the time he had spent on me. I felt confidence soar into me. I would show him that I was worth it.  
  
"Now, follow these directions precisely. If not, dire circumstances can happen." I heard my uncle cover his laugh with a cough. These were the exact words he had said to me. Nothing seriously dangerous would happened, as was shown later by Neville.  
  
I was making my round around the class. I was making sure that everyone was doing thins right. I had just finished with Ginny, when I looked at Neville. He was adding newt's eyes three steps too early. "Neville, no!"  
  
Suddenly the whole group was filling with green smoke. Little popping sound escaped his cauldron. The other students began to panic and their screams filled the hall. Everyone tried to scramble to the door, knocking over anything that was in their way. "No! Calm down!" My shouts were useless. Even my whistle didn't help.  
  
After everybody was gone, I just sat down. I had failed my uncle. Looking around, I saw the mess that littered the floor. Cauldrons were overturned and lying in puddles of different colored liquids. I could feel the tears come to my eyes.  
  
I then felt an arm circle my shoulders. I turned to look at my uncle's face. "I failed. I failed." I then let all the tears fall down my face.  
  
"No you didn't. You did everything right. It was outside circumstances that kept you from your goal. You had the correct formula and even tried to stop Longbottom." I just wouldn't listen to him and continued to shake my head. He finally grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "I'm serious. I think that it's time for our final private lesson."  
  
This got my attention. He always swore that he wouldn't teach me the last lesson until after school. Foe him to say that I was ready was the ultimate honor. "Do you really think so?" I couldn't keep out my amazement.  
  
He only nodded his head. "Now, go to bed. I'll get someone to clean up this mess." I hesitated, but he insisted.  
  
I walked on clouds back to the common room. /Mom would be proud of me,/ I thought, but the mere thought of my mother turned be to the dream. I quickened my pace and rushed to bed. Maybe I would have another dream. 


	7. Clues and Prophecies

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Please enjoy and review.  
  
I quickly settled into bed. Within second I was asleep and dreaming.  
  
/"Hi," my mother greeted me as I entered the living room of my house. "I heard about your success."  
  
I ran up to my mother and hugged her. I was ecstatic that she was still alive. "Uncle has promised to teach me the final lesson."  
  
"I know." We both sat on the couch and talked. I spoke of all the things I had learned so far and all of the people I had meet. "Malfoy is terrible as usual."  
  
"You need to be careful around him. Besides Wormtail, Lucius is the Dark Lord's favorite person. That was why he was here in the U.S. That is one reason I sent you away.  
  
"Look, I'm glad you like to teach the DA class, but I want you to stop."  
  
"But, it's helping people. That is it will once they do the formula correctly."  
  
"I don't care. Voldemort is suspicious of me already. If he gets word that you are helping to defeat him, then your uncle will be in trouble. You were sent to your uncle so that it looked like he was training you to become a Death Eater."  
  
"But Mom..."  
  
"No but's. You will stop it this instant." Her voice began to fade, along with the room. I could hear her calling my name, but there was nothing I could do. I tried to call her name, but that didn't work either.  
  
For a few seconds, I stared at blackness, and then everything began to focus. In front of me was a door. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. Suddenly, I felt a chilling sensation. I quickly turned around, but no one was there. When I turned back around two people were standing there.  
  
It took a while for me to place them, but I quickly figured it out. Standing in front of me was my mother and myself- twelve years earlier. My mother began, so I listened in.  
  
"This is where it will happen. Voldemort's not dead. I just know it."  
  
"How do you know it?" my younger self asked. I could feel the terror the little girl was emitting. Why did my mother bring me here?  
  
"Don't ask me that. I just know. Now listen. This is where Voldemort will truly die. I don't know who or how he will die, but this is where. Now look me in the eyes." She began to mutter some words, but I couldn't hear them. In seconds though, she caught the younger me as I passed out.  
  
"You will remember this when the times comes," she whispered as she carried me away. I watched her passed, but movements made me look back at the door. Scurrying around was a mouse. Slowly he turned into a human.  
  
"Oh no!" I yelled as I was pulled from my dream. /  
  
Tossing and turning, I tried to get the covers to untangle. Wormtail knew what my mother knew! That was my first thought. Slowly I realized that Wormtail knew that I knew what my mother knew. Was this why I had to protect myself?  
  
Finally, I got the covers untangled from my body, but I didn't move. I just covered my face and cried. I thought I was quiet until I felt my bed sag. Looking up, I saw Hermione, Jessy and Michelle.  
  
"What happened?" Michelle asked.  
  
I only shook my head. I couldn't tell them what I was thinking. I couldn't tell them that I was beginning to blame myself. If my mother died, it would be because of me. If she hadn't told me these things, then she wouldn't be in danger.  
  
My friends still tried to get answers from me, but I wouldn't tell them. They finally left and went back to their beds. When they arose the next morning, I pretended to be asleep.  
  
"I'm really worried about her," whispered Michelle. "I've never seen her cry and she's always told us her secrets." At least they had enough courtesy to speak softly while I 'slept.'  
  
"We have to do something," Jessy cried.  
  
"We'll talk to Dumbledore," Hermione suggested. "He always knows what to do. Knowing him, he probably already knows what's wrong with her." All three of them left and I didn't move.  
  
I didn't have the energy or the will power to move. Anytime I thought about moving, I thought /why should I? /  
  
Dumbledore and Snape entered after a while. If my thoughts about how much time had elapses were right, then my uncle was missing his first class. Dumbledore slowly walked over to me, but quickly backed away from me when he assumed I was asleep.  
  
"Well, let's wake her up," my uncle said. Worry and concern were dripping from his voice.  
  
"She's been though a lot. Let her sleep. She's beginning to remember. Your sister said the she was pulled from their talk."  
  
"I know that. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to tell her those things. Look at her. She's been crying, she didn't sleep last night and SHE'S not sleeping right now."  
  
I sat up because I knew my uncle wouldn't leave until I did so. "I tried," Dumbledore said.  
  
I nodded and gave him a half smile. "Why me?" I asked.  
  
"Because you were the chosen one. Last year, I told Harry about the prophecy, but I didn't tell him all of it. The second half was for you. There was to be a girl who would help to truly defeat Voldemort. I was given the place and name of that girl. You are that girl."  
  
"Where is the place then?"  
  
"I could no longer tell you. It was erased from my memory the moment your mother showed you. It was also erased from your mother's. Only you hold the memory of where it is."  
  
"Then why hide it from me?" I yelled. Sometime I wanted to slap him. He talked in circles that only made you even more upset.  
  
"For your own protection. There were many Death Eaters still roaming the streets. What would have happened if you accidental let it slip? It would have been a disaster."  
  
"That was why I began to teach you all I know. If you are to face Voldemort, then you will need my help," my uncle said plainly. Suddenly, his face was filled with pain. "I've... I've got to go," he whispered. "He's... he's..."  
  
"Go already," Dumbledore said and my uncle ran from the room. I tried to go after him, but Dumbledore stopped me. "Voldemort is calling. It's best that you stay here. Now, is there anything else that you need to know?"  
  
I only shook my head. "Good, now stay and rest. You can always catch up tomorrow." He pushed me onto the bed and turned to walk away. I laid back down and was asleep in seconds.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I haven't written in ages. I hope you like this chapter. I liked writing it. A hint for the next chapter... We will be visited from a mouse that everybody wants to kill. 


	8. Wormtail

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
I jumped out of bed the next morning. During the night I had realized something, I was selfish. Here I was worried about how I felt, when thousands, probably millions were going to be killed. If was to help Harry defeat, and hopefully kill, Voldemort, then there was things to do. Normally, I wouldn't talk about killing someone. I couldn't even kill a roach and I hate the little buggers.  
  
After throwing on my school robes, I grabbed my books and headed towards the common room. Looking around, I saw few people. I quickly approached Neville. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"Down at the Quidditch field. Why?" Ignoring his question, I ran out of the castle. I had just reached the field when the players were coming down from practice. Waving my hands, I yelled to Harry. When he got close enough, I grabbed his arm. "I really need to talk to you. Do you have time?" He barely nodded, before I started to drag him along. "It needs to be private."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked when we reached the lake. I sat down and he followed. I pulled out a roll and handed it to him. I knew it would take a long time to tell him everything, so I grabbed some breakfast on the way out. "Are you felling better. Hermione and the others said that you were sick."  
  
"I'm fine. I wasn't sick, I just had a revelation," I said as I pulled out the other bits of food that I had brought along.  
  
"So what's the matter?"  
  
"I know where you will defeat Voldemort." I said it the only way I could: bluntly. I had to pat Harry's back until he stopped chocking.  
  
"What...What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember when I said that my uncle was teaching me so that I could protect myself?" At his nod, I continued, "Well, yesterday night, I had a dream. I was about four years old and my mother was showing me this room..." I went on and finished telling him about my dream. I left out one important fact- Wormtail.  
  
"Dumbledore talked to me yesterday. He said that I was the chosen one and that I was to help defeat Voldemort. That's why I was taught how to defend myself."  
  
"Well, where are we going to defeat him?"  
  
I tried to avoid looking at him, "I don't know exactly where."  
  
"But... you just said..."  
  
"I know where, but it's locked up inside me. Supposedly I'll know it when the time is right. At least that's what my mother and Dumbledore said. I still can't believe they hid it from me." I looked at Harry and could tell that he was as frustrated as me.  
  
"Okay, we just need to work together on Defense stuff. It's a good thing that we have the DA classes. I got to get ready for class." Harry jumped up and left before I could say anything. During my night of self- misery, I had also come to another conclusion. My mother was right. I had to stop being apart of the DA classes.  
  
***  
  
The day passed pretty quickly, and before I knew it, dinner was being served. I ate very little and talked even less. I didn't have an appetite and I didn't have anything to say. Whenever someone asked me a question, I'd give them a nonverbal signal that I had heard them, but I wouldn't say anything.  
  
Getting tired of pushing my food around my plate, I stood up and exited the Great Hall. I let my feet lead me and soon discovered that I was heading towards the dungeons. Looking at me watch, I noticed that I had been wondering around for an hour. Maybe my uncle would be done with dinner by now. I started to quicken my pace, but stopped when I heard a noise.  
  
I sounded like scurrying footsteps. /It's just a mouse,/ I thought. After all, I was in the dungeons. The sound began to fade and I continued my trek to my uncle's office. Again, the sound picked up. It was almost like I was being followed. Quickly turning around, I saw a mouse dart into a classroom.  
  
Something was wrong. Instead of being fat, like all the other mice of Hogwarts, this one was sickly and thin. /WORMTAIL? My mind shouted. Quickly I summoned a jar and entered the room. I closed the door behind me, and blocked it with my robe. I looked all around, but saw no signs of him. I was about to give up, when I heard the door open.  
  
"NOO, DON'T!" I yelled. I could see Wormtail running towards the door. "Catch that mouse!" I threw the jar at my uncle, who barely caught it before it hit his head. Within seconds, the mouse was in the jar and the lid was closed.  
  
"Now, why do we have this mouse in a jar?" Snape asked me as I gathered my robe.  
  
"That mouse is Wormtail, and he has been spying on me and you."  
  
"What do you mean?" my uncle called after me. I had already left the room and was heading towards Dumbledore's office. I knew I would have to tell Dumbledore, so why repeat the story? "Come on and I'll explain."  
  
A/N: Enjoying? I hope so. Please leave your comments, good or bad. I like them all. 


	9. Plans

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I hope y'all are enjoying this.  
  
"Come on Uncle," I shouted as I ran down the halls. Finally I was standing in front of the statue that would lead to Dumbledore's office. "Say the password!"  
  
"Not until you tell me what's going on."  
  
"I'm not goin to explain until Professor Dumbledore is in the same room as us. Now say the password!" Our shouts were gathering attention. Teachers and students, who were doing various evening things, looked on. Finally, McGonagall approached us.  
  
"What is going on here?" she asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"If Professor Snape had not already told you, then I will. Professor Dumbledore is busy and can not be disturbed."  
  
"But it's really important," I whined. I was losing patience and the stares weren't helping my control. "It concerns Wormtail."  
  
"Wormtail?" Rona and Harry repeated as they approached me. "What do you know?" I held up the jar that held Wormtail. Ron, Harry, and McGonagall peered into it. "That's him!" Harry shouted. His eyes held a murderous glint.  
  
"That's why I need to talk to him."  
  
McGonagall turned to the students and teachers. "Please return to your common rooms and wait for announcements." After everyone left, she stepped forward. "Starbursts." The statue moved aside and the staircase was revealed.  
  
I ran up the stairs and was followed by Ron and Harry. Instead of knocking, I ran right into the room. "We have a problem," I said as I placed the jar on his desk. As I expected, Dumbledore was not surprised.  
  
"I didn't tell you everything about my dream. Wormtail saw my mother tell me about that room. And that's him in the jar. I caught him tonight."  
  
"That would mean that Voldemort would know about his death and about us. Wouldn't he try to avoid that place then?"  
  
"Not necessarily. If we could make him forget and then trap him...that might work." The teachers were quietly watching us talk. Everyone forgot that Ron was there, until he shouted, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Harry and I looked at Dumbledore. When he didn't say anything, I told Ron everything. "What are we going to do about Wormtail then?" he asked at the end.  
  
"We let him go," Dumbledore said logically.  
  
"No!" shouted the kids. "You can't do that. He's the reason Voldemort is watching my mother and he knows things about us. Who knows how long he has been spying."  
  
"If we don't let him report to Voldemort," my uncle said, "then Voldemort will be suspicious. If you truly want to trap him, use Wormtail as the bait. We get Wormtail to communicate certain things to Voldemort and then he will fall into your hands."  
  
Ron and Harry were looking at each other. Never before had they heard Snape talk rationally and logically. I kept back a smile, but barely. When my uncle noticed their faces, his face returned to his normal scowl. "If I'm to be mocked and insulted, then I'm going to leave." He turned around and left in a huff. Ron and Harry continued to look at each other.  
  
"You really should cut him some slack," I said. Not wanting to get into details, I turned to Dumbledore. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I will find out what Worm. Peter knows. Then, like Snape said, I will make him remember only certain things and we will send him back to Voldemort."  
  
"Won't Voldemort know that you've messed with his mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not if I do it correctly."  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. "I'm sure you all have homework, so I suggest you head back to the common room." Harry, Ron and I left, but I stopped right outside the doors. McGonagall wanted to say something and I knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Have you heard from her mother yet?"  
  
Dumbledore's face was filled with worry. "I have not. Her report is two days late. We can only hope for the best." McGonagall turned to leave and I ran down the stairs. I knew they were talking about my mother and I hoped they were wrong.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters and for the delay in posting. I hope y'all are still enjoying this. Please leave your comments by pushing that little button that says "Go." Bye! 


	10. Death

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter.  
  
A week passed and it came time for the next DA meeting. Everyone was excited, but I was filled with dread. I still had not told my friends that I would be unable to teach. I was forced to when Hermione approached me.  
  
"Lorene," she shouted as she ran to catch up to me, "there you are. I've been looking all over for you." I gave her a weak smile. "Still worried about your mother?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't heard a word from her lately, and I know Dumbledore knew I was listening and he hasn't said anything to me. Uncle is also getting agitated."  
  
"I've never seen him that angry before," Hermione said as she shuddered. Today, Snape ended up throwing a cauldron across the room when Neville added to wrong ingredient. Luckily, Neville wasn't far enough in the recipe for the potion to do any damage to anybody. "Anyways, we need to know what potion you will be teaching tonight, so we can get everything prepared."  
  
I tried not to look at her, but it was impossible. I had to just say the truth. "I won't be teaching anything." I tried to take off down the hallway, but she grabbed my arm.  
  
"What?! I don't understand."  
  
"I just can't. Teaching that class will put my family in danger, danger we can't afford. Get Jessy or Michelle to do it. They know just about as much as me." This time I was able to run away. Of course, I ran to the library, which was the worst place to go, but luckily, Hermione didn't follow me.  
  
Finding a secluded section, I sat down and pulled out my homework. Since it was lunchtime, I wasn't worried about missing any classes. Time passed and I felt my eyes grow heavy. Before I knew it, my head hit the table and I was out.  
  
/ I awoke in a place I never seen before, but it looked familiar. There was a specific aura around it. Looking closely, I assumed I was somewhere in London.  
  
"NO! DON'T" I heard my mother shout. What was she doing in London? What's going on? Following the shout, I turned to my left. There stood a building with a sign saying "The Leaky Cauldron". I rushed inside.  
  
All around, people were slumped over tables and chairs. Walking up to someone, I could see that they were in a deep sleep. No matter how much I shook and prodded them, they wouldn't awake. I was reminded about a fairytale my mother once told me. It was called "Sleeping Beauty", but there was no princess and I knew there would be no happy ending.  
  
I ran up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. Slowly, I tiptoed along the corridor. Finally, I reached a door where I heard movement inside. I balked at opening the door. Would they know that I'm here? Could I be put into that trance or worse yet, could I be killed?  
  
"They won't know that you are there," spoke a voice to my right. Quickly I turned to my right and was relieved when I saw my uncle. "Open the door." I only shook my head. He stepped around me and opened the door. Inside, I saw my worst nightmare.  
  
In the corner was my mother. She was covered in bruises and cuts. She sat huddled, with her arms around her bent knees. I could tell that she had been crying, because her tears had left streaks down her dirty face. Turning around, I saw Lord Voldemort. His wand was poised and ready to fire another curse.  
  
"You will tell me what I want to hear. WHERE WILL I DIE?!?!?!" Tears began to fall down my mother's face. I could see her tremble and I knew she would not make it through the night.  
  
"We have to do something!" I shouted at my uncle. He only told me to be quiet.  
  
"I do not know!" my mother's voice had only a little force behind it, but it was enough to anger Voldemort. The next thing I knew, he applied the Cruccio curse on her. I screamed and fought against my uncle as I watch my mother being tortured. Voldemort finally released her from the curse, but she wasn't moving.  
  
Voldemort bent closer. Slowly he pulled a nail filer out from under my mother. It seemed that she had stabbed herself in order to escape the torture. I continued to fight against my uncle and sob. "She... she can't be dead. I need her. She just CAN'T be dead." Snape tried to comfort me and pat my back. /  
  
I awoke in the library with tons of faces looking at me. Sitting up, I wiped tears from my eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!" I got up and ran out of the library, ignoring the muttered curses ad I bumped into people and stepped on their toes. I ran right passed Jessy and Michelle who tried to get my attention.  
  
Why do people always want to comfort you? Don't they realize that the injured one wants peace and time to be alone? I finally reached my uncles office and slammed through the door. I looked around, but I didn't see him. Seeing the over side easy chair, I curled up and stared into the fire.  
  
When would this pain leave? I couldn't deal with it. My mother was the only person I could turn to, the only person left in my immediate family. Why was I chosen to lose my mother? All reason left me as I cried. Finally, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. I never heard my uncle enter the room and cover me up.  
  
Maybe that was a good thing, because at the time, I just needed my own company.  
  
A/N: Hey, like the chapter? I think it's the best one I've written in a while. Please review. 


	11. The next morning

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Dear Cannon Defender,  
I appreciate your comments, and I'm glad you took the time to write a review. What I don't appreciate the way you say it. When I started writing fanfics, I knew that not everybody would enjoy my stories. In fact, I didn't think anyone would enjoy them. If you want to waste your time reading a story you don't like, well that's your problem. I would like you to follow this one request, if you re going to review my story again, there is two things you can do.  
1. You can leave it anonymously, that way I can delete, or  
2. You can leave constructive criticism.  
That is all I ask. I've noticed that you haven't written a story, so I don't think you have the right to tell someone to take a story off or not. Yes, I know there are probably many Mary Sues, but fanfictions are about writing things you wished happened. It's for those people who have creative ideas but can't exactly make up they're own cast of characters or such things like that. There's not much I can do if you continue, but why waste your time. I'm not going to take off my story. It's not the best, but I have enjoyed writing it and that's all that matters to me. If people like it, great and if they don't, who cares.  
  
Anyways, on with the story.  
  
The next morning, I awoke with a sore neck and back. It took awhile for me to comprehend why I was sleeping in a chair in my uncle's office. When it did hit, tears over flowed and traveled down my cheeks. I looked up and watched as Snape walked over to me. "It's can't be true," I said for the thousandth time.  
  
"But it is," he plainly stated. I could tell that he had been crying too. Loud sobs began to echo from my body and I couldn't control my shaking. He picked me up and carried me to the loveseat. There, he rubbed my back and waited for me to calm myself. After several minutes, I looked up at him.  
  
"Is this how you felt when she died?" My uncle went completely still. I was the first to mention this topic in eighteen years. Tears began to fall frm my uncle's eyes. He only nodded his head. This outraged me. I jumped from his arms and stormed around the room.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU STAND IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM AND /NOT/ KILL HIM?!?" Hate was coursing through my body and I wanted to hit something or worse yet, kill somebody. Snape stood up, his normal scowl had returned to his face.  
  
"How can I... How can I you ask. I still had your mother to look after and then you came around. That's why I stand in the same room and not try to kill him. I don't have the power to kill him. Had I the power, Cynthia and our unborn child would not have been killed, your mother would not have been killed."  
My anger was seeping out. I forgot about all the grief he went through; I forgot about the cousin I would have had had he/she not been killed. My mother told me the story on night after I had told her I'd never listen to my uncle again. He was a "stupid jerk," and I didn't like him.  
  
That night she tucked me into bed and told me about Cynthia. My uncle had met her shortly after leaving Hogwarts and they instantly fell in love. He had tried to keep her a secret, but Voldemort found out of her. To make my sure my uncle would be loyal to him, Voldemort killed Cynthia while my uncle was away doing Voldemort's dirty work. My uncle never got over her death and that's one of the reasons he was always in a "bad" mood.  
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked him. He looked at me and said," The only logical thing. We talk to Dumbledore."  
  
A/N: Sorry so short. It didn't write like I wanted it to, but that's life. Maybe I'll change it later on. Well, bye! 


	12. Dumbledore ans talks

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: This is for you Tina!!! Yay, I finally got this updated!  
  
Quietly, we walked through the hallways. Noise from the Great Hall could be heard, signaling the start of another day. "What if he's not there?" I asked. I felt like a little girl heading towards the principal's office because I did something wrong.  
  
My uncle grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "He'll be there." At that point, he turned toward the stone gargoyle. "Lemon drops." The stairs appeared and we walked up. The door was open when we the office. I looked at my uncle with an unsure face. He grimly nodded and pushed me in. Sitting behind his desk, Dumbledore was staring out the window. It was like he was waiting for something.  
  
I gently cleared my throat. "Professor Dumbledore?" Slowly, he came out of his trance. Upon first seeing me, he began to smile, but stopped when he saw my face.  
  
"What's the matter?" he gently asked. He came out from behind the desk and helped me to a chair. I didn't really want kindness and began to cry again. Dumbledore waited until I was ready to talk again.  
  
Wiping my face, I blurted it out. "She's dead! She didn't know anything and couldn't stand the torture. Why did this happen?!" Sobs echoed from my body. I could hear Dumbledore and Snape talking, but the words wouldn't sink in. I tuned back in at the end.  
  
"I will send somebody over to The Leaky Cauldron. Beside that, there is nothing we could do but wait." My uncle nodded and we both rose from our chairs. Dumbledore stopped me before I left. "Things will get better, and don't isolate your self. Find someone to talk to." I barely nodded and left his office.  
  
Snape was waiting for me downstairs. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go back to my office?"  
  
On some level, I knew that Dumbledore was right, so I declined my uncle's offer. We walked to the Great Hall. Silence seemed to fill the room, but was soon covered up by excited whispers. Snape walked to the staff table and I joined my friends.  
  
"What happened?" Michele and Jessy asked. Hermione, Ron and Harry leaned closer.  
  
"Not here, not now," I pleaded. Thew five agreed and walked with me to the lake. My anger had been buildinh ever since I entered the Great Hall, and now I let it out. "He killed her!!!" I exclaimed. "The bloody jerk killed her!" I went on to explain what happened. Everyone did their best to comfort me, but I was still pissed and upset.  
  
At that moment, students began filing out of the school on their way to their classes. Hermione looked a little torn. She wanted to stay and comfort me, but was worried about being late to class. I told her not to worry and told everyone else to go ahead and go. They got up and left, but Harry stayed behind.  
  
"Things will get better," he whispered. I was kind of shocked to hear him speak. I turned to him with tears in my eyes. "I felt that my world had when Sirius died. He was the only person that I really cared for. He became my step-in father. But as time went on, I realized that he was still here with me, in spirit at least."  
  
Tears fell from my eyes and I gave him a hug. "Thank you," I whispered.  
  
"No problem," he said, "Now, relax and maybe this will all be over soon. Have you had any more dreams?"  
  
I slowly shook my head. I started to feel like a failure. Maybe I was too wrapped up in myself. If something didn't happen soon, many more innocent people would be killed. Harry seemed to sense what I was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry about it? Things will happen when they need to."  
  
A/N: Soooooo? What do y'all think? Good? Bad? Go ahead, leave a review. 


	13. The last dream and happiness?

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I know my grammar isn't perfect. Never been good at that. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
Every night for the next week, I tried to dream. Every morning, I would complain to Harry. "Maybe it's not time yet," he suggested on morning.  
  
"It has to be," I said fiercely. "Voldemort was scared. He seemed to know that his time was almost up."  
  
"Well, maybe you should relax," Hermione piped in. I was startled by her voice. I didn't know anyone else was listening. "You could meditate or do something else that relaxes you."  
  
"I don't kn..." I began.  
  
"Yeah," said Jessy, growing excited, "you could take a relaxing bath. Remember that time you had a fight with Darren and then spent half the day in the bath. Then y'all..."  
  
"This is the time that you shut up." My face was beet red. Jessy never really knew when to shut up. Ron and Harry were looking a little uncomfortable and Hermione and Michelle were trying to keep from laughing. Jessy was still trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"She has a good idea though," said Hermione. "You could always use the prefect baths..."  
  
"Hermione is breaking a rule?!?!" Ron said in mock shock. Hermione threw a roll at him.  
  
"I've done nothing but break rules since I meet you two. Now as I was saying, you could relax there. Maybe that will help." I was still hesitant.  
  
"The baths are great. I probably would have been able to enjoy them more if I hadn't needed to work on the task." Harry trailed off. His face began to turn red. He couldn't believe he was talking about taking a bath in front of /girls/. The girls let out a laugh and Ron followed. Harry only turned redder.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll do it," I said  
  
"It's settled then. I'll take you there tonight," Hermione said. Everyone went back to eating and saying random comments.  
  
***  
  
That night, I meet Hermione in the common room. From there, she walked me to the prefect baths. "Now remember, you are doing this to relax. Don't even think about the dreams." Quickly she said the password and left me to be by myself.  
  
I walked to one of the most beautiful rooms of Hogwarts. Walking further inside, I saw that the bath was already drawn. A note was lying on the floor. Slowly, I walked over and picked it up.  
  
/Yo butt brain! It's time to relax. Behind you is a stereo and it will  
play very, very uplifting song. Well, at least cheerful songs. You're  
a little hard to select music for. You're too sentimental. Anyways,  
just remember men in trunks.  
Bai, Jessy and Michelle.  
P.S. We used your favorite bubble bath. Mr. Bubbles rocks!!!!/  
  
I couldn't help but smile. They always seemed to what to say. I turned the stereo on and the music flooded out. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts. There they are standing in a row..." I quickly shut the thing off.  
  
After undressing, I sank into the tub. All day today, Jessy and Michelle had teased me about the "men I had locked into my trunk"; guys that I later took out and had my way with. Sinking further into the pool, I closed my eyes. This was the life.  
  
Minutes passed and then hours. Sometime, I must have fallen asleep.  
  
/In front of me was an abandoned warehouse. The windows were broken or boarded up. I could hear noise coming from behind me, so I turned around. I was shocked by what I saw.  
  
There in front of me was King's Crossing. What was I doing in London? I was about to turn back around, when I saw two lone figures walking towards me. I started to get excited. The dream was finally coming to me. I did a little happy dance while they approached me.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" my younger self asked.  
  
"Hush," my mother whispered. "All things will be explained in their own time. Now follow me." She grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me along, the dream me that is. The real me had to run behind them to keep up.  
  
"Slow down," the dream me said. She was holding back tears.  
  
"Shush, shush! Everything will be okay." Finally we reached the door that was in my previous dream. "You asked me why I brought you here. Dumbledore talked to me about a prophesy. You are to lead someone to this room. This is where it will happen. Voldemort's not dead. I just know it."  
  
"How do you know it?" my younger self asked. I could feel the terror the little girl was emitting. Why did my mother bring me here?  
  
"Don't ask me that. I just know. Now listen. This is where Voldemort will truly die. I don't know who or how he will die, but this is where. Now look me in the eyes." She began to mutter some words, but I couldn't hear them. In seconds though, she caught the younger me as I passed out.  
  
"You will remember this when the times comes," she whispered as she carried me away. I watched her passed, but movements made me look back at the door. Scurrying around was a mouse. Slowly he turned into a human. /  
  
The dream faded and I opened my eyes. The dream had finally come to me. I... I had to tell someone, but whom? I jumped out of the bath and quickly dried off. After dressing and emptying the tub, I ran out the door. Unfortunately, I ran in Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he sneered as usual.  
  
"I don't have the time to mess with you. Now, get out of my way." I went to walk around him, but he moved along.  
  
"Give me one good reason?"  
  
"If you don't, I will inflict so much pain upon you that even magically healing will not easy the pain," I said in the calmest and flattest tone of voice that I could master.  
  
"Watch me shake in terror," Malfoy mocked. "You're no better than your mother. The Dark Lord did a good deed in riding the world of her. First she fell for a muggle, and then didn't even have the decency to marry him upon finding out that she was pregnant. You think you can hide, but you're next."  
  
I was about to pull my wand out, when I suddenly saw Malfoy fly across the hall. Malfoy landed in a heap after hitting his head on the wall. Turning around, I saw Harry. Seeing my shocked face, Harry blushed.  
  
"We...we," he stopped to clear his throat. "We thought it would be a good idea to watch out for people," he said waving the Marauder's Map. "When we saw Malfoy heading this way we thought that it would be a good idea to step in."  
  
I quickly ran to him and gave him a hug. "We're almost there," I whispered. I pulled away, but still had my arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't help but notice how nice he smelt.  
  
"What do you mean?" he whispered back. Neither of us knew why we were whispering, but it just seemed that we were supposed to.  
  
"I know where he will die," I said on an excited breath. His eyes grew large.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Tell me!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand. He began to run to the commons room where I knew everyone was waiting. Maybe it wouldn't be too long before everyone could live happily ever after.  
  
A/N: So...whatcha think? Please review!!!!!! 


	14. Beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Same as before!  
  
A/N: I've decided to try and finish this one before I write anymore for my other fanfics. It might or might not happen, but I'll try. That's why the updates are happening soooo fast. Well, R&R!!!!  
  
We burst into the common room and luckily only our gang was there. I let out an excited laugh as I came to a stop. "It worked!"  
  
"What do you mean?" they asked. On some level they knew what I was going to say.  
  
"I was sitting there just relaxing and I must have dozed off. Anyways, I know where it is; I know where the room is!" They all started to bounce around the room.  
  
"Well, where is it?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Why are we just standing here?" Questions were just being thrown at me.  
  
"Quiet down! Slow down! We still need to talk to Dumbledore and my uncle. I think this is a sign to get ready."  
  
"Something is bothering me though," Hermione said. "When your mother was killed, Voldemort was asking where he was going to die. Didn't Wormtail tell him?"  
  
"I've also been thinking about that. I don't think Voldemort trusts him completely, that's why he went to the next reliable source- my mother. Now, all we have to do is lure him to the building."  
  
"So..." Ron said, getting impatient," where is this building?"  
  
"Maybe she should talk to Dumbledore first," said Harry. Everyone looked at him shocked. He always told Hermione and Ron everything and then went to Dumbledore.  
  
"That's what I also think," I said cautiously. Everyone was turning their death threat eyes on me. "I haven't seen Wormtail around, but I'm afraid to say anything."  
  
"That's fine," said Hermione, being the peacemaker. "But put it off until tomorrow. It's late as is and another run in with Malfoy would only hurt you. A couple of hours of sleep will do you some good too." I nodded and we all separated.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, I awoke fresh and happy for once. Jumping out of bed, I threw my clothes on. Trying to be quiet, since everyone else was still asleep, I crept down the stairs. In the common room was Harry. "I knew you'd be here," I whispered.  
  
"Hey, it involves me, so..." he had come into the habit of trailing off whenever he was talking.  
  
"Okay, let's go. We might be lucky in find both Snape and Dumbledore in the Great Hall." With the Gryffindor Tower and headed off. In seconds, we were at the Great Hall, and luck was on our side, because there sat Snape and Dumbledore. They seemed a little surprised to see students up this early, considering it was only about 6AM.  
  
"Ahhh," Dumbledore said. "What brings you here this early?"  
  
I ran the length of the room. I wanted to get it all out. When I finally reached the dais, I spoke. "I know where the room is! It's in London!!!" Both Snape and Dumbledore were quiet.  
  
"Well, say something," Harry said. This seemed to break the quiet atmosphere.  
  
"Where is it?!" Snape practically yelled. Not wanting him to get to angry, I told them all about my dream. Dumbledore was a little shocked at first, but slowly it came back to him. "That's right," he whispered. "That's right."  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Harry. He was ready to march out there and kill Voldemort.  
  
"I have to agree with Miss. Snape," said Dumbledore. "This is only a message to get ready. Miss. Snape still has things to do, and so do you, Mr. Potter. And before you ask, the other can know. Just don't let anyone overhear you." We gave our little nods and turned away. My uncle stopped me before I got too far.  
  
"Tonight, we will begin," he said. I did a little gulp and nodded. Tonight was to mark the beginning of the end.  
  
A/N: So how's that? I'm not sure how I'm going to write the fight scene between Lorene, Harry and Voldemort. If anybody has any suggestions, feel free to send them to me. My email address is on my bio. page. 


	15. The Next Step

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Hey, check out my friend's, lovablelatina, HP fanfic, /Love is Beautiful/. Anyways, on with my story!  
  
I was a little apprehensive as I entered my uncle's classroom. Last year, he had taught me the most powerful power stripping potion, but even that couldn't stop a Death Eater, let alone Lord Voldemort, so I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to teach me. Looking around the room, I saw two cauldrons set up and my uncles standing next to the chalkboard.  
  
"Stop looking so scared and come in," my uncle said. I could tell that he was irritated. "I want to talk to you before Mr. Potter arrives."  
  
"Why will he be here?" I asked. I was extremely confused. I thought that Snape was going to teach me, and Harry would be taught something else by someone else. I didn't feel that I could concentrate around him. Ever since yesterday, I couldn't get him out of my mind, and I couldn't get his smell out of my nose.  
  
"That is what I want to talk to you about," Snape snapped, breaking apart me thoughts. "Dumbledore wants him in here while you learn the potions and then you must hang around while Mr. Potter learns the wand waving."  
  
"You know that he's not his father, right?" I whispered.  
  
"What?!?!" my uncle demanded. I was even surprised I said that aloud. What was I thinking?!  
  
"Nothing sir," I said. A tense silence settled over us as we waited for Dumbledore and Harry to arrive. Finally, the door opened and they entered. I could tell that Dumbledore filled Harry in because he was not shocked to be in Snape's classroom. He sent me a little smile and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore, "everything said and done in this room must be kept a secret. I have placed a spell on this room the will prevent anyone from entering or hearing what goes on. Get comfortable and listen to Professor Snape."  
  
We sat down and turned to Snape. "There are three potions you must learn, and Mr. Potter there are two potions you must learn. The first is a power striping potion...."  
  
"But I thought there was nothing stronger than the one you taught me last year?" Snape seemed mildly irritated by my interruption. I sheepishly bowed my head and listened again.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore and I have been working for many years on strengthening potions. This one will strip the power of any Death Eater. It will not, however, strip Voldemort's power."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"Lorene, I would appreciate it if you would just be quiet and listen. No more interruptions."  
  
"The potion will weaken his powers. The other problem is that it works through fumes. Anyone who breaths these fumes in is affected by the potion. That brings us to the second potion. This one will make you immune to the fumes. The final is one that will block the Avada Kedavra Curse."  
  
Not matter what Snape did, he would not have been able to stop Harry and mine outburst. "That's impossible!!!!! There's no such thing!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke. "It is possible and we owe it all to your uncle." This stopped our shouts, well at least Harry stopped. "I know these potions will be complicated, so why don't you make them and let us use them?"  
  
"For some reason...Yes Mr. Potter, I do not have all the answers...this potion will only work for the one who made it. This means that you have to make the potion. Professor Dumbledore, I'm done now."  
  
"Very good, Professor Snape. Now, I will be teaching you a charm the bind Voldemort's powers. Once bound, he will pose no threat, and that's when the Ministry will step in. Before you ask, they have never been able get close enough to Voldemort to even try and use it. That's why you will be doing this.  
  
"Now, that is all for tonight. Go ahead and get some rest." Dumbledore muttered some words and waved his wand. Harry and I ran towards the door, talking excitedly. "Remember," Dumbledore's voice stopped us, "everything must be kept a secret."  
  
I had totally forgotten about that warning, and I believe Harry did too. With slower steps, we headed back to the common room. Looking at each other, we both said, "Everything will be okay." Letting out a nervous laugh, we headed up to our dorms.  
  
A/N: Soo...whatcha think? Like? Don't like? Bai for now! 


	16. The first potion

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I hope that you are enjoying this. I plan on doing a sequel, but it might take a while to finish this and start working on that one. Anyways, on with the story!  
  
"So?" Michelle asked as she shook me awake. I dully looked into her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop playing ignorant. What is Snape teaching you? What is Harry learning? What's going on?" Jessy was bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," was my only reply. I started to get out of bed and reached for my clothes. After I got them, I started to head towards the baths. Jessy and Michelle were trailing after me like lost puppies. "Are you going to follow me everywhere today?"  
  
"Yes, or until you tell us something," Michelle said logically. I quickly turned around and slammed the door shut. I really wasn't in the mood. I wanted to tell them, believe me I did, but I couldn't. Thirty minutes later, I emerged and saw Jessy and Michelle still waiting. "Well..."  
  
"You know I tell y'all everything, and if I don't there's a good reason. Well, this is one of those good reasons." I turned away and started to head towards the Great Hall. They ran up beside me and each grabbed an arm.  
  
"That was all you had to say," Jessy said dramatically. "So, it's Saturday. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know what y'all are doing, but I'm spending my day in a dungeon." Jessy's face began to fall. "You know that I would spend the day with you..."  
  
"We know, we know. Just do well," Michelle said, dragging Jessy away. They sat down next to Neville, on the opposite side that we normally sat on. I continued to walk towards our normal seat. Only Harry was sitting there. Looking at the down the table, I saw the Hermione and Ron had abandoned him too.  
  
"Looks like we're all alone," I said as I sat down.  
  
"Yeah. Hermione and Ron are upset because I can't spend the day with them. Don't get me wrong, they know that I need to do this, but they miss out on the quality time we use to have."  
  
"I understand. Michelle and Jessy are the same way. I noticed today that ever since I came to Hogwarts, I've spent very little time with them. What's ironic is that they were sent to keep me company." I gave a little smile and Harry returned it with one of his own.  
  
We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once we had had our fill, we got up and headed to the dungeons. Snape and Dumbledore were already waiting for us. The two cauldrons were set up in the classroom. "I'm glad that you finally joined us. Today we will be working on the Avada Kedavra Curse blocker. This is the most complicated and most time consuming potion."  
  
"How will we know that we have it right?" I asked.  
  
"One, it will look bright red. Two, since many potions look this color once completed, we will taste it. It is taste bad and you don't feel anything, then it's not made right. The good potion will send a tingling sensation through your body.  
  
"Now, I will leave the instructions here. I must go and so does Dumbledore." Snape then looked at me, "Make sure Mr. Potter doesn't do anything stupid." With that, Snape left the room.  
  
"Way to go on boosting our moral," Harry said under his breath. Dumbledore let out a little chuckle. "Both of you will do just fine," he said.  
  
"Where are y'all going?" I asked.  
  
"Voldemort was calling for Snape and the Ministry of Magic is calling me. Don't worry and take your time." And within seconds, Dumbledore left Harry and me alone.  
  
"Sometime I wonder if Snape does this on purpose," Harry mused aloud. Turning towards me, I asked, "What do we do now?"  
  
"We start on the potion," I said. Getting up, we began to gather the ingredients that we needed. About four hours later, we sat stirring our potion. "I don't understand it," I cried out. "I followed everything on the board and its blue!"  
  
"Well, at least yours in still a liquid. Mine is some yellow gunk that's stuck to the cauldron. How about we put a little bit in a vial and try again?" I gave a little nod and gathered the vials. After putting the potion in the vials, I grabbed my wand. "Scourgify." Once the cauldrons were cleaned, we started over.  
  
Each time we did it, the potion never turned out right, and each was a different color. Purple, orange, green, and even a polka-doted potions filled vials that we left on my uncle's desk. "I don't understand," I whispered.  
  
"I think the best thing to do is just call it a night. It's close to midnight already. We'll leave a not for your uncle and then come back tomorrow."  
  
"I guess you're right," I said. I left a note asking what we had done wrong. I followed Harry to the door. He tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't work. "We have a problem," he said.  
  
I walked around him and tried to open the door. I didn't have any luck either. Taking my wand, I pointed it towards the door. "Alohomora!" The door remained locked. "What was it the Dumbledore said the other day?"  
  
"I don't remember," Harry said. After trying different things, we finally got the door opened. Locking the door behind us, we headed to the common room. There we collapsed on the couch.  
  
A/N: So. whatcha think? I'll have a new chapter up soon! 


	17. A break before more potions

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Enjoy! And please review! And for Tina, the whole trying to remember what Dumbledore said was for the spell to unlock the door and get out of the room. Look at chapter 15, the second to last paragraph. I didn't want to make up any words, so I was trying to work around it. If you understand this, I'll tell you in person!  
  
I was awakened by excited whispers and felt magnificently warm. Sinking further into the warmth, I tried to pull the covers higher. It was then that I realized that the warmth wasn't coming from a blanket. Without opening my eyes, I sensed where the warmth was coming from. Somebody had their arm over my waist and was stretch out behind me. I then remembered the events of last night.  
  
"Maybe if we just lay here, they will go away." Harry's voiced filled my ear and I couldn't help but shiver. After a couple of minutes, I was just about to give up, when our rescuers came.  
  
"That's enough. The show is over. Haven't you seen two people sleep before?" Michelle asked. Ron, Hermione, and Jessy began to usher people out of the common room. Michelle walked over and gently shook us. Both of us opened our eyes. "It's great that y'all are a couple, but if you don't want people to know, I wouldn't sleep in the common room."  
  
I quickly jumped up. "It's...it's n...not like t...that," I hurriedly said. I could hear Harry stuttering too. "We just got in late and crashed."  
  
"We're not a couple," Harry finished saying to Hermione.  
  
"Okay, okay," she said. Turning towards me she said, "Your uncle sent us up here. He needs to see both of you."  
  
Nodding our head, we went to our separate dorm rooms. After freshening up, we met back down in the common room. The moment we stepped into the hallway, silence filled the castle. Hushed whispered happened behind us. I so wanted to mess with people's mind, but I was afraid of what Harry would think. Finally I couldn't control myself.  
  
Grabbing a hold of his hand, I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You'd think they never saw two people walk before." Harry knew exactly what I was doing. He gave me a full smile and let go of my hand. Shortly, he wrapped it around my shoulders, and I wrapped my arm around his waist.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," he whispered back. I left out a hearty laugh that only made the gossiping increase. "Can you imagine the things they are saying about us?" I nodded and let out another laugh.  
  
All too soon, we reached the dungeons. We automatically dropped our arms, but I wished we hadn't. I didn't know where these feeling were coming from. It must have been because of our efforts to defeat Voldemort. Maybe hat was messing with our mind, just like we did out there.  
  
We knocked on the door and then entered. I automatically looked at the desk to see what should have been our failures. Something was different though. Two vials that had been purple last night were now red. Bright red in fact. "But...but..."  
  
"Come in, come in," my uncle said. "I forgot to mention that you must let them sit before they turned the right color. Now, here is your vial Mr. Potter," he said as he handed one to Harry, "and here is yours." My hands shook as I took mine. "Now, take a sip, and I mean a sip."  
  
Giving Harry a quick glance, I placed the vial to my lips. I felt a cold sensation run through me and felt my nerve ends tingle. Harry must have felt the same things, because Dumbledore said, "Good, good. I told you that you could do it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," my uncle murmured. "Now, this potion last for six hours. This might seem like a long time, but you never know what will happen when facing Voldemort. The point is to try and finish him off before six hours have passed. Now, give me what is left." After handing him our vials, he placed them in a special storage cabinet.  
  
"These can be stored for an infinite amount of time, so you need not worry about making anymore. You both are dismissed."  
  
"What?" we exclaimed. "What about the other potions?" I asked.  
  
"I must get more supplies and will not be back until it is too late. Enjoy the day while you can. Tomorrow night you will be back here."  
  
"What about homework?" Harry and I asked. It's not like I enjoyed doing it, but there would be no way for me to get it done if I was spending all my time in the potions classroom.  
  
Dumbledore answered this question. "You will not be responsible for any homework. The teachers understand what you are trying to do and wish you good luck. You will be down here every night after dinner and will not leave until eleven. I know you will do well. Now go see your friends."  
  
We didn't need to be told twice. Running out of the room, we entered the Great Hall. Seeing our friends, we walked up to them. "So, what are we doing today?" Harry and I asked. After looking at each other, we laughed. Then we were surprised by our friends' answer.  
  
"Homework," they all said.  
  
"But...but..." I couldn't believe it. They couldn't spare one moment to be with us?!?! It was then that I realized how they felt yesterday. Michelle was about to speak, but I just shook my head. "It's okay. I understand. So, what do they have for breakfast?"  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, we headed to the common room. Everyone seemed to put their homework off, so they were busy doing it. Harry and I sat in the corner playing wizard's chess. "I'm bored," I said.  
  
"Me too," he said on a laugh. People looked over at us and we realized that we were being loud. Gossip was still circulating, but it had been put on hold due to homework.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," I suggested. He nodded and we went outside. Sitting underneath a tree next to the lake, we began to talk. Soon the talk turned to our joke we played this morning.  
  
"What do you mean that you never did anything like that before?"  
  
"I try to stay out of the spotlight," he whispered. "It's not easy being the boy-who-lived. I don't want people to know every aspect of my life. I just want to be normal.  
  
"My first year was filled with people staring because I was Harry Potter. I was hated my second year because everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir. In the third, I had to watch every little move I made because I could accidentally reveal Sirius. People though I purposely put my name in the goblet during my fourth year. They thought I wanted the attention, but I never did. Then, when..." Harry cleared his throat and I took this as my chance to speak.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything. You know that, right?"  
  
"For some reason, I /NEED/ to tell you these things." I gave him a little nod and took a hold of his hand. That always helped me when I had to speak about something painful. Then, Cedric died and then everyone knew about Voldemort still being alive. My fifth year was filled with people not believing that Voldemort was out there and blaming me for Cedric's death. It wasn't until the end, the people believed me, but I was grieving for Sirius and didn't care what they thought."  
  
I squeezed his hand, and was about to say something, but he stopped me. "Don't apologize. I wouldn't be able to stand anymore pity. Anyways," he said, trying to change the subject, "back to the original topic. Not only do I try to stay out of the spotlight, no girl would want to do that with me."  
  
"What?!?!" I exclaimed. "Do you know why all the girls are gossiping in there? You've grown up to be a very handsome man, and they wished it was them that woke up beside you." I could feel a blush rise to my face. I couldn't believe I just called him handsome.  
  
"Lorene..." he began, but I quickly jumped up.  
  
"Ahh, I got to go do something. I'll talk to you later." I turned and ran towards the castle. I was to afraid to find out what he wanted to say to me.  
  
A/N: So... left on sort of a cliffhanger. Do you like? 


	18. The second potion

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Here's the next one! I really enjoyed writing this last one. I'm a little disappointed with this one, but...  
  
The next day, I avoided Harry. I knew it would be pointless, but I couldn't help it. After spending all day hiding behind corners and tapestries, I made my way down to the potion classroom. My uncle told me earlier that we would be working on the other immunity potion. Walking into the classroom, I saw that everyone was waiting for me. Here I was hoping that I'd be early.  
  
"Your ingredients are sitting next to your cauldron. Read the first instruction and begin when I say go." I quickly read the first line, and waited. Within seconds, we dumped the ingredients in the boiling water.  
  
"Very well," my uncle said. "As I as telling Mr. Potter, this potion must be timed to the second. Nothing can be added too early or too late. Now the second ingredient will go in... now." We poured in the newt's eye. We each picked up a stick and began to stir. This wouldn't be too bad. With Snape standing above us, there would be no chance in talking.  
  
Things continued at this pace, and we finally reached eleven o'clock. "This potion will also need to sit over night. Do a final stir and place some in this vial. Mark your vial with you name and hand them to me. You are dismissed."  
  
Doing as we were ordered, we quickly left the room. I walked a little faster, so that I was ahead of Harry. He soon caught up. "Man, you'd think we were in class or something," he said on a laugh. When I didn't respond, he turned serious and grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry if the things I said yesterday bothered you. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut." Did he really think that I was disturbed by what he said?  
  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just something else."  
  
"Does it have to do with your mom or Voldemort? Even if it didn't, you could always talk to me."  
  
"I know, but it's something I need to work out on my own."  
  
"Are you sure?" I only nodded my head and he left it alone.  
  
***  
  
The next evening, we entered the classroom at the same time. Harry looked over at me, and with his eyes, he said if everything was okay. I gave a little nod and looked at my uncle. He was seething, but I didn't know why. He then placed the two vials in front of us. Each was a different color.  
  
"How can that be right?" I asked myself.  
  
"It isn't," Snape said. "I put too much faith in you hoping that you knew how to read. Tonight will be different. Professor Dumbledore will tell you the ingredient and I will tell you when. Now get in front of a cauldron and begin."  
  
This night followed the same routine as the night before. I couldn't help but feel terrible. Never had my uncle spoken to me that way. Not even when I was first starting out and didn't get the potions right. At eleven, my uncle dismissed Harry, saying that he wanted to speak to me.  
  
I slowly walked up to him, but I wouldn't look at his face. "Lorene, I'm sorry. When both of you had a perfect batch last night, I felt my hopes soar. Finally Voldemort would be killed and I could finally let go of Cynthia go." I took the chance to look up into his eyes. For the first time in my life, I saw tears in his eyes.  
  
I wrapped him in my arms. "It's entirely my fault. My mind was somewhere else. Please forgive me." He patted my back, and then let go.  
  
"There's no need. I know that I'm not your mother, but I'm here if you need to talk." I gave him a little smile and bid him good night.  
  
/But I can't tell you everything, / I thought as I walked to my bed. /I can't tell you that I think I'm falling in love with the son of your enemy. /  
  
A/N: I know that it's a short chapter. I'm coming to the end though, maybe a couple of more chapters. Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review. I want to see if anyone would read a sequel. 


	19. Rumor and Snape's story

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I know, the last chapter sort of sucked and Snape was out of character. I hit writer's block in the middle. Anyways, I wasn't going to update, but inspiration hit me. This chapter might turn out short, so don't hit me!!!!  
  
The next day, I escaped to the library during lunch. I knew that I didn't have to do homework, but I still wanted to read over some of the books. I had hoped it would take my minds off other things, but it didn't. "Well," drawled a voice behind me, "look what we have here boys." /Great,/ I thought. /Now I have to deal with Malfoy!/  
  
Turning around, I stood up. "What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone. When would he get the point that he was a bloody git? I then noticed the bandaged on his head. It looked like he got more than he bargained for when he last tried to talk to me.  
  
"I'm hurt, Lorene. Really, I'm hurt. All I wanted to do was ask you a question."  
  
"What?" I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to know. He was acting stranger than normal, and that was saying a lot.  
  
"Are you truly seeing Potter?" I was barely able to keep in my laughter. This was what he wanted to know?!?! He took my silence as a yes. "That's what I thought. You are no better than you're mother. Falling for a mudblood lover is no better than falling for a muggle.  
  
"I'm amazed that your uncle is my godfather. He's even turning into a mudblood lover. Just look at how he gives house points to those two /things/ you call friends." Malfoy finished with a wand in his face.  
  
"Don't ever speak that way about my friends again," I calmly said, "or else I will make that memory of a bouncing ferret seem like a walk in the park." Malfoy responded by pulling his wand up.  
  
"You were never very good at wand waving. I will always be the better one."  
  
"Aye," I said as I began to walk away, "that it true, but I would watch what you eat. I've always been the better potion brewer." I was about to walk out of the library, when I decided to make a final blow. "Just because I wouldn't go out with you doesn't mean that other girls won't. Some actually preferred their men to be /smaller./"  
  
The library was filled with laughter and Malfoy was left trying to correct the rumors. Pansy had over heard and was trying to help the situation by saying, "That's not true! He's very well endowed!"  
  
***  
  
By nightfall, everyone in the castle had heard the rumor. I entered the Great Hall and whispers escalated. Sitting down next to Jessy I said, "I seem to make people whisper. Why do you think that happens?" Everyone let out a laugh.  
  
"I don't think I could have done it better," Hermione said, wiping tears from her eyes. Malfoy had to claim he was sick and now he's hiding the hospital wing. The smile on my face grew. "Pansy helped to make it better! I think people would have blown it off if she hadn't tried to correct the rumors!"  
  
"He deserved everything that he got," I plainly stated, although I had a smile on my face.  
  
"Does he really..." Ron started. "Well, you know..."  
  
"I have the faintest clue," I said and left it at that. It was true that Draco had asked me out before, but I couldn't stand him. The reason he asked me out was due to the fact that his father made him. At that time, Lucius had hoped that his son would marry a fellow Death Eater's child. Things didn't work out.  
  
After dinner was done, Harry and I got up and made our daily trek down to the dungeons. "I would be happy if I never saw this hallway again," Harry muttered.  
  
"In some way, I agree," I whispered. We reached the classroom a little early. Taking a seat, we continued to talk.  
  
"So... what are you going to do this summer?"  
  
"I'll probably stay here with my uncle since I have no where else to go. I was able to take my Apparition test a couple of years ago. Maybe I'll visit Michelle and Jessy once they go home," I said a little forlornly. "What about you?"  
  
"I guess it depends on what happens with Voldemort." Realizing what he said, Harry become upset. "I hate that fact! I hate the fact that my future lies in his hands! I hate the fact that my happiness lies in his hands, o that everybody's happiness lies in his hands!"  
  
"I know what you mean. Do you know that my uncle wasn't always the way he is now?" Harry was a little shocked in the turn in the conversation. "It's true. He once knew how to love. While on vacation in France, he met this beautiful witch. She had black hair, just like you, and beautiful brown eyes. My mother told me that my uncle once said that they reminded him of melting chocolate. Her name was Cynthia.  
  
"Anyways, a couple of days after meeting her, he meet some of her family, in particularly, a person he had hoped never to see again. He thought that this person purposely hoped that my uncle would fall for Cynthia. Do you know who this person was?"  
  
"My father, right?" I nodded my head.  
  
"Cynthia was your father's cousin. My uncle began to give her the cold shoulder, but she wouldn't let him. The day before his vacation ended, he decided that he couldn't let her get away. He tracked her down and apologized. A week later, they were married." Getting up, I walked to my uncle's desk. Opening a drawer, I pulled out a picture and handed it to Harry.  
  
"My uncle and Cynthia are standing in the middle. That's you're mother standing next to Cynthia. She's three months pregnant."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked as he stared at the picture. I think he was happy to see another picture of his mother, or he might have been surprised to see my uncle smiling.  
  
"My uncle was afraid that Voldemort would try to manipulate their love, so he hid her. Cynthia found out she was pregnant, and they shared on last meal before my uncle was called away. While he was gone, Voldemort killed her.  
  
"My uncle came home to an empty house. He searched everywhere for her. He even went to your parent's house, a place he swore he would never enter. Voldemort called him and delivered the news. Voldemort wanted to secure my uncle's loyalties, but this was the reason he became a spy." I finished my story and Harry handed me the picture. We were startled by harsh clapping.  
  
"A very nice story," Snape drawled. "I forgot that I sent out a memo telling you to tell him my life story!" My uncle's voice was increasing with every breath he took. "If I were you, /MR. POTTER/, I WOULD EXIT THE ROOM AS FAST AS I COULD!" Harry looked at me, but I told him to go. Never taking his eyes off me, Harry left. Once he was gone, I turned back to my uncle.  
  
"If I wanted people to know my life story, I would tell them myself."  
  
"He had the right to know, and I don't know why you keep it bottled up."  
  
"Because I can! It doesn't matter what you think. This is my life we are talking about. I can handle them thinking that I'm an overgrown bat, but I will not have some snot-nosed kid saying things about Cynthia. I mean it, I WILL NOT..."  
  
"Have you ever truly looked at Harry?! I mean, have you ever not seen him as your enemy's son?! Harry isn't like his father! Draco would be more like Harry's father!" I didn't mean to shout, but I couldn't help it. "Harry is one of the kindest people I have ever met," I said on a whisper. "He cares for his friends and does everything he can to protect them. You think he wants glory, but he doesn't. He wants to be normal. That's all he wants." I looked up at my uncle, not realizing my feelings for Harry were shinning through my eyes.  
  
"You've fallen for him, haven't you?"  
  
"Are we done yet?" I asked in hopes of avoiding the question. I didn't know what was going on. When my uncle realized that I wasn't going to say anything else, he dismissed me. I walked to my room with a heavy heart.  
  
A/N: This chapter took a totally different turn. Wow, it's amazing when it does that! I want to send a quick thanks to Harry Potter Lexicon for filling in some blanks. I recommend you visit this site. Also, my time in this story has been sketchy. Just think that it's about two/three months into school. I know that it seems early for them to be talking about summer, but it was important in starting the story of Snape's life and will be important in later chapters. Okay, now it's time to push that little button that says Go! You know you want to. 


	20. Awkward Moments

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
That night, I left angry and in the morning, I woke up angry. My uncle couldn't stop living in the past. He was blinded by stupid, childish pranks. He wanted to forget about that day James and him were actually kind to each other. He wanted to forget that James actually saved his life once.  
  
I have always had respect for my uncle, even when I talked back to him. Things like this really bothered me. He could act like a two year old sometimes. What really made me mad was that he let this insignificant thing get in the way of our preparations to defeat Voldemort. Everybody's life was at risk and he was worried that the school would learn that he had a heart.  
  
Walking into the Great Hall, I felt my anger increase. My uncle sat at the staff table with a pleased look. /What did he have to be happy about? /  
  
Snape tried to get my attention, but I ignored him. Instead, I walked straight to my friends and sat down. It took me a couple of minutes, but I finally realized Harry was missing. Mentioning this to everyone, they started to look around.  
  
"That's strange," said Ron. "He left the dorm before I did. I assumed he was heading this way."  
  
Did my uncle's happiness have anything to do with this? Of course it did. My uncle's had grown into a cold, heartless bat who...  
  
/Stop it! / a voice inside my head said. /You know you don't mean those things. /  
  
/I might not, / said the devil in me, /but it feels so good. /  
  
Excusing myself, I got up. Maybe Harry had headed to the potion classroom early. Maybe he was checking on our potion. Maybe this was the reason why my uncle was so happy. I started to feel a little guilty.  
  
/That's what you get, / the voice responded.  
  
Harry was in the potions room when I got there. He was staring off into space with a confused look. Trying not to startle him, I slowly approached him. Of course I didn't succeed. He jumped a clear two feet when I spoke.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's no big deal. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing really, just something Snape...your uncle said. Anyways, the potions are over there. He says the color is right, but tonight we'll see if it's correct."  
  
"Oh...okay. Well..." I was saved by the entrance of students and the beginning of another day at Hogwarts. 


	21. Dementors attack

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Tina...now, you can't kill me...I mean, if you do, then you'll never know...What Snape truly told Harry won't be mentioned until the sequel. *runs and hides from an angry Tina* Maybe if you're nice I'll tell you in person.  
  
That night was like the other nights. Harry and I went to the classroom after eating. Like the last couple of nights, we ate very little. Neither of us had an appetite, and I personally didn't want my food coming back up if we did the potions wrong.  
  
We were both very quiet while we waited. At least some one had an appetite, *cough cough* my uncle. Why was it that Harry and I couldn't talk like we use to? When we first met, we just talked. Now there seemed to always be these stupid, awkward silences.  
  
Finally, my uncle showed up. Still sitting where we were, Harry and I watched as he gathered our potions. Harry quickly drowned his while I was a little hesitant. "What is the matter?" my uncle asked.  
  
"You always said not to mix potions. Why can we mix these?"  
  
"Very good. I was wondering when you would ask. These potions do not have adverse effect on one another. It's safe to take them together. Now, let's see if your potion is right. Mr. Potter's potion was correct."  
  
I gave a quick nod and quickly drank mine. In the end, it must have been fine because my uncle took the rest and put the vials up. My uncle was setting up the cauldron for the next potion when Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Ah...I see that the potions worked. Why don't you run along and relax."  
  
"But...but," Snape began. Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Go ahead while Professor Snape and I have a conversation." Harry and I left, but stopped right outside the door. Placing our ears to the door, we could hear their mumbling, at least enough to make out what they are saying.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" My uncle yelled. "We have to finish this up. Plus, you need to teach them that spell. Aren't you worried about Voldemort?!"  
  
"Of course I am, but you forget that they are only children. You can't put to much pressure on them."  
  
"That's why I've always hated to get them involved. You are right. They are children. They world's fate lies in the hands of children."  
  
"You know as well as I do that they are the only one who will be able to defeat Voldemort. It has been prophesized, not to mention, I haven't seen any wizards with power of their magnitude. They are only sixteen and have more power than a full grown wizard. Look at Lorene, she was able to apparate over thousands of miles and she was only fourteen. Given a chance, I bet Harry could too.  
  
"Now trust me. Things will happen when they are supposed to happen. Harry and Lorene need the breaks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to my office." Harry and I quickly ran and hid behind the corner. Dumbledore exited the room and looked in the direction we took off. Showing a little smile, he headed off towards his office.  
  
"So, what shall we do tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Let's see what the others are up to." I nodded and followed him upon reaching the common room, we saw everyone doing their homework. Jessy looked up when she heard the portrait open.  
  
"Hey, what are y'all doing here?"  
  
"We were given the night off. This is so unusual. Normally I'd be doing the homework and you are playing. Man, how times change."  
  
"Oh shut up and come help me." I walked over and sat next to her. Harry disappeared and then reappeared with a book on quidditch. They common room settled into a comfortable silence, until Neville came barging in.  
  
"What's the matter?" Hermione asked as we all jumped up.  
  
"De...de...dementors!" he screamed as he fainted. The common room filled with panic screams, mostly from the first years. Harry face blanched of all colors. Pulling his wand out, he began to march towards the opening. He was cut short by the entrance of McGonagall.  
  
"Quiet down!" McGonagall tried to get everyone's attention. "I SAID QUIET DOWN!" That time it worked. "Thank you. Now, as Mr. Longbottom has probably told you, dementors have been seen approaching the castle. Everyone must stay here. If any students are seen outside their common room, fifty points will be taken." Looking at Harry, she said, "I want no heroic actions. That means stay here."  
  
She left with a swish of her robes. Many people gathered around the windows in hopes to see what was happening.  
  
"We can't just stand here!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You heard what McGonagall said," Hermione. "Fifty points will be taken away. I know that you have had your heads in the clouds lately, but Gryffindor can't afford to lose points. We are behind Slytherin as is."  
  
"Plus, I'm sure they have it handled," said Michelle. She had never seen a dementor and was a little afraid as to what would happen.  
  
"Well, I can't just stand around here," Harry said. He was barely heard over the oohs and ahhs. Rushing over to a window, all of us pushed some first years out of the way. Below was a scene out of a nightmare. Dementors seemed to keep coming, no matter the amount of Patronuses there were.  
  
Harry was about to rush out the door when Hermione stopped him. "Harry come back and look." Turning right back around, Harry ran to the window. Down below, the dementors were retreating. It seemed that the teachers had gotten them under control. When they thought that they wouldn't return for a while, the professor reentered the castle.  
  
Gryffindors walked away from the window. "That was so cool," one first year said.  
  
"Did you see all those Patronuses?"  
  
Harry and the rest of us ignored all the excited ramblings. "He's getting restless," I said.  
  
"That or the dementors aren't listening to him," Hermione said.  
  
"I think it was a warning," Harry said. "He's coming and he wants us to know. He still wants the prophesy and he'll do whatever to get it."  
  
"Like Dumbledore said, 'Things will happen when they are supposed to happen.' All we can do is wait." Everyone nodded and waited for the arrival of McGonagall. It wasn't long until she arrived.  
  
"I appreciate that you all listened to me. 100 points will be rewarded. Now, Harry and Lorene, please follow me. Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you." McGonagall left for the second time and we followed her.  
  
A/N: So, there you go! Hope you enjoy it. *says this from her hiding spot* I'm not telling you where I am Tina, until you promise me you won't kill me! 


	22. Confessions

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Oh no, now I have more people threatening to kill me!!!! I'm definitely not telling anyone where I'm hiding. LOL Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Along with the dungeon hallways, I would be happy if I never saw Dumbledore's office again. It seemed that I couldn't go there without giving or receiving bad news. I knew tonight would be no different.  
  
Waiting behind his desk was a solemn Dumbledore. After we took our seats, he spoke. "I did not think Voldemort would be stupid enough to send dementors to the school. I was wrong. I also should have listened to Professor Snape. I had hoped to go about this without putting too much pressure on you two, but I'm unable to do that. Tomorrow you will begin your lessons again and there will be no breaks. Hopefully we will be done by the end of the week."  
  
We gave a mumbled "Yes Professor" and then he dismissed us.  
  
"Harry, can I tell you something?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm scared," I said, not being able to keep the fear inside me. "I'm really scared about what will happen. I don't want anybody else to die, but how do we know that we won't die ourselves?"  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "I guess there's no way to know until we get there. Maybe Trelawney will actually predict my life correctly this time."  
  
Harry's attempt to make me laugh failed. He knew when I gave him a death glare. "Sorry. Since we're confessing things, can I tell you something?" I gave him a weak nod. "I'm scared too," he whispered, "but with you by my side, I'm sure everything will be okay." We each gave a half smile and continued on our way.  
  
A/N: I know, this is a VERY short chapter. Just remember, if you kill me now, you won't know what happens!! I'll update soon! 


	23. What to do

Disclaimer: Must we continue this madness?! I don't own any of this stuff!!!!! If I did, I wouldn't be putting it here. I would be busy writing the next book, right?  
  
A/N: hehehe Sorry I got bored of writing the same thing over and over.  
  
By the end of the week, we were prepared. All we had to do was wait, and fill our time doing homework. On top of that, every other night we would practice dueling with Dumbledore. On the surface, we looked like two students who were receiving extra help from a teacher. Why couldn't it actually be like that? Every night I would go to bed, hoping that I was living one huge nightmare and tomorrow I would wake up to the smells of my mom cooking breakfast. Every morning I awoke disappointed.  
  
Two months later, Dumbledore hit us with the biggest surprise. It was after one of our dueling classes that and Harry and I were catching our breath. I had just questioned Dumbledore about what we should do if the binding charm didn't work.  
  
"You will then use the Killing Curse." Harry and I were dumbfounded.  
  
"But...but I thought no witch or wizard was ever to use this curse?" I felt a panicking sensation run through my body. If it came down to it, would I be able to kill anyone, even if it was Voldemort?  
  
"Under these circumstances, we will do anything to bring him down. Remember though, this is a worst case scenario. We hope to capture him alive. We don't want you two to be put into that position where you have to choose if you are going to take someone's life."  
  
"What will you do with him?" asked Harry. "You can't send him to Azkaban. There is no way to trust the dementors."  
  
"There are worse places that Azkaban, a place so that no wizard will mention. This is where Voldemort will go."  
  
A place worse than Azkaban?! How and where could it be? One part of my mind screamed for me to leave well enough alone, but the other side broke through. "Where is the place, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore grew real quiet. I held my breath hoping that he would say something. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "It's at the Ministry. No one knows where it came from, but once you've stepped into the veil, you never return. In all my life, the veil has only taken two people, but many have become victims over time."  
  
"Sirius..." Harry whispered.  
  
"But if you don't know anything about it. How can you be sure it will contain Voldemort?" I asked.  
  
"For centuries, the veil has been used. Wizards and witches have kept records and none of those who have fallen have yet to return. Sometime you have to put faith into the unexplainable."  
  
Harry and I just sat there. "Everything will be fine," Dumbledore said, hoping to give us some hope. It really didn't work, but we smiled as if it did.  
  
A/N: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!! I think this is some of my crudest work. Please be honest when you review. The story will be ending soon. Probably a couple more chapters!!!!! Yeah, I'm speeding up time a little. Oh well... 


	24. Harry's dreams

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Well, here ya go...  
  
"Did you sleep any better last night?" I asked Harry as I sat beside him. One look at his blood shot eyes and black bags, and I knew my answer. About a week after our conversation with Dumbledore, Harry started to have nightmares. Dumbledore didn't think that they were anything but Voldemort messing with Harry's mind. He told us not to worry, but it's a little hard not to when you spend the night awake cringing over the thoughts that are passing through your head.  
  
"You know I didn't," Harry said grouchily. The first time he bit my head off, I fought back. Now I understood that it was his way to release his anger and feeling of helplessness. It was to the point that I was the only person to talk to him. Everyone else was too afraid. "If he keeps this up, I'm not sure what I'll do. Every time I close my eyes, I see him killing someone. Last night I was forced to live through your mother's death again..." Harry trailed off. He knew he had said too much.  
  
"What do you mean?" I yelled. "What do you mean by 'again'?" Harry tried to say something, but I cut him off. "Dammit Harry, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"It was bad enough that I had to see it. I didn't want to worry about it anymore. I was trying to protect you."  
  
"I don't need your protection. We're supposed to be partners. I tell you what's bothering me; you tell me what's bothering you. How many times has it happened?"  
  
Harry looked a little sheepish. He didn't want to tell me, but I gave him the 'evil eye'. Finally, he cracked. "Three times..."  
  
I felt my soul crushing. No one should have to watch her die. I shouldn't have even seen it. I wasn't worth anyone's pity. I didn't deserve to be loved. A little dejectedly, I asked, "Have you told Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yeah, he said the usual. 'Don't worry and keep me informed.'" I gave a resigned nod and sat in silence.  
  
***  
  
The Gryffindor tower was silent that night. Each student was in their respected bed; each was asleep. Out of no where, a fright-filled scream echoed down the stairs of the boys' dorm rooms. I sat up with jolt. Only one person would scream like that- Harry. Quickly putting on a robe, I ran out of the room. Never had he screamed like that. Was this the beginning?  
  
Pushing my way through the girls coming out of their rooms, I ran across the common room. I had to push my way through the boys once I reached the boys' stairs. I finally reached Harry's room. After stepping on a few more toes and elbowing in the ribs, I was in.  
  
Ron was standing next the bed trying to shake him awake. Harry seemed stuck in the dream, almost like he couldn't wake up until he had seen it all. At that moment, Harry swung his arm, hitting Ron in the face. Backing up, Ron wiped mouth from his mouth. I stepped closer, but Ron stopped me by grabbing my shoulders.  
  
"Something's wrong," he said. "Normally he wakes up, but..."  
  
"I know...just let me try." Ron looked worried, but in the end, he agreed. By now, Seamus had gotten everyone to leave- everyone but Hermione, Jessy and Michelle. The kept whispering for me to be careful as I approached Harry. Slowly, I sat on the edge of his bed. Of course at the moment, he took the time to jolt into a sitting position and I fell off the bed.  
  
I started to get up as Harry looked around the room. His eyes were filled with pain and infinite sadness. Sitting back down, I coerced him to focus his attention on me. "What happened?" I asked in a whisper. He seemed like a deer caught in the headlights of an approaching car. It didn't want to make any sudden movements. Although I tried to keep his eyes on me, it didn't work.  
  
He looked around at everyone staring at him. He visibly swallowed when he saw the blood on Ron's lip. "Did I do that?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said indifferently. "It's nothing mate..."  
  
Harry looked back at me. "We need to talk to Dumbledore, /now/."  
  
"I agree," said Professor McGonagall from the door way. "Grab a robe and let's go." She left the room and waited for us. Yet again, we were making the trek to Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N: So? It's a little longer. Whatcha think? 


	25. Here we go

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Enjoy and please review. I love to hear your comments.  
  
Harry looked around the room, trying to take deep breaths. Dumbledore sat patiently behind his desk, while my uncle bounced around as if he were walking on hot coals. I was...well, I was just /there/. I knew whatever Harry had to say was important. One part of me screamed for him to hurry up; the other side understood that he needed to take his time.  
  
Harry continued to look around the room. I could tell that he was working on what and how he would say it. Finally his eyes locked with mine. /Maybe he would finally speak! / I was not expecting what he said next. "I don't think you should be here," he said on a thin whisper.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I screamed. /Not be there? / I thought we had worked out this whole partner thing and now he wanted me to leave! "If it concerns Voldemort, then I have as much right and you do to stay..."  
  
"Lorene..." my uncle said with a warning tone. I ignored him.  
  
"If anything, I have more of a right. I'm fighting to save my uncle, you have no one to save..." I instantly wished I could take back my words. I didn't k now what made me want to hurt him, but I couldn't control myself. Harry looked away from me and towards the floor.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry." He only said it loud enough for me to hear. I wanted to shout that he had no reason to apologize, but I didn't. I wanted him to hate me. Why? I don't know.  
  
"When you're ready, Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded his head and took one final breath. "I saw the warehouse. It was dark and little light shone through the hallways. Lorene and I walked through the hallways with of wands out. We came to a door and Lorene looked around. She nodded and we entered.  
  
"Voldemort was waiting for us. Curse flew and we were barely able to throw the potion. The fumes filled the room, but Voldemort seemed unaffected. He gave a bone chilling laugh, and only increase when we tried to bind his powers.  
  
"He threw us back and started to advance on Lorene. All the time he was muttering about how he would enjoy watching her die, like he enjoyed watching her mother die. I was scrambling up, but I seemed to be moving in slow motion.  
  
"I saw him raising his wand in order to throw a curse, and I brought mine up to. I yelled /Avada Kedavra/ at the exact moment he did. Nothing came out of my wand, and I was helpless as I watched her die."  
  
Everyone sat quietly. Tears were running down my face. What did this mean? What was going to happen? I must have spoken aloud, because Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Harry must be experiencing, in part, what Voldemort plan on happening. This is our message that the time is here. Now you must think back and remember specific detail. Was there anything that would lead us to a time and date?"  
  
"Why should we go along with Voldemort's time and date? Wouldn't that give him the upper hand?" I wanted Voldemort dead, and I wanted to be the one to kill him. The bloody git would get what was coming to him.  
  
"We follow what he wants, because it's a guarantee that he'll be there."  
  
"If I was dreaming about Voldemort wants, then wouldn't he know about the potions then?"  
  
"No, as I said, it was parts of his master plan. Your mind filled in the missing blanks. Now, think hard and try to remember."  
  
Harry sat with his eyes closed. Every once in a while his nose would scrunch up, almost like he was a little rabbit. As his face crumbled, everyone knew that we wouldn't be getting any answers tonight. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize. I recommend that you and Lorene head back to your dorms and try to get some sleep. As I've said, keep me informed." Harry and I nodded and we exited the office.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said in the beginning," Harry said once in the common room. My heart told me to rectify things, but my brain said that this was for the best. "Just work on remembering," as said as I turned my back on him.  
  
Climbing into bed again, I had another hard time falling asleep. My heart cursed me ten shades of blue, but I ignored it. Why should I put my heart out there and watch it crumble. Harry probably didn't feel that way towards me and I was wasting my time. Plus, what happens if one of us didn't make it out of the warehouse? How would I be able to live if I confessed my love-yes, I finally admitted to myself that it was love that I was feeling- and then watched Harry die? What would happen if Harry felt the same way and then I died? He already dreamed that I was, so what would happen?  
  
I tossed and turned as what if questions floated through my mind. At about four o'clock I finally fell asleep, but was awoken by tumbling and male voices. Doors were opening and girl giggling floated to my ears.  
  
"Looks like Harry was trying to get to somebody..."  
  
"Maybe she should come down..."  
  
I tired to ignore the teasing and bantering. Why couldn't everybody just shut up and go back to bed. It couldn't have been later than five. I knew I had to get up when Harry called my name.  
  
"I know you're not talking to me, but I remembered. I /KNOW/ when it will happen, now please come down!" Girls gossiped about exactly what he remembered and when /it/ would happen. It wasn't until now that I remember about our trick we played on everyone. They still thought we were 'dating'. Making a mental note to fix that, I grabbed my robe and headed downstairs.  
  
Harry was fixing his glasses when I reached him. "Well..."  
  
"Tomorrow at eight." 


	26. True feelings revealed

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: Hey. looks like you are getting two chapters today! Just admit it, you love me! Hehehe  
  
After talking to Dumbledore, he excused us from our classes. He said that we need to "relax, rest, think of nothing and prepare." Of course he dismissed us by telling us to head straight for bed. It was like he was a father telling his two year-old it was time to go to bed, and like that two year-old, we ignored him.  
  
Instead, we sat in the common room and stared into the fire. Neither of us talked, nor offered the comfort we so badly needed. To me, it was concrete evidence that we didn't need to be tied to each other.  
  
The silence of the common room was an excellent change, and I felt myself falling asleep. That was until everyone started to return from dinner. Hearing their happy chatter, I realized I hadn't had anything to eat today. I felt my first real smile of the day as I thought about the kitchen raid that I would do later tonight. That smile was ruined by the Gryffindor gossipers- Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"It looks like Harry is in the dog house," Lavender said on a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. My earlier not to self came back up, but I didn't go about it calmly.  
  
"Bloody hell," I yelled. "Don't the two of you have anything better to do? It was just a trick. Do you think you can get that through your pea- sized brain? We did that just to get the busy-bodies, like y'all, to leave us alone. There are more important things going on right now, so I suggest you keep your bloody mouths SHUT!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at me with shock. It was the day at the library all over again, but I didn't care. "All of you have no idea what is going on, none of you..." Harry came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I just pushed him off. Instead of facing them anymore, I turned around and headed towards my dorm. I could here the gossipers tearing up. On some level it felt so good to have caused that, but I knew I would regret it tomorrow.  
  
Michelle and Jessy followed me up. I sat down on the bed and curled up with my pillow. "I'm a terrible person," I whispered.  
  
"No your not," Michelle said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You just have a lot on your plate. Sometimes it's hard for you to remember you're only sixteen."  
  
"You don't have to lie to me. I'm a horrible friend. When I first found out that y'all would be here with me, I got all excited and started making plans on all the things we would do. As it turns out, we did nothing, and it's all my fault."  
  
"You're right," Jessy said, "it is all your fault. It's your fault that there was a prophesy written about you. It's you fault that Voldemort killed your mother. It's your fault that you've been working yourself to the bones in order to save the world."  
  
I looked at her with defeat on my face. I knew that those things weren't me fault, but I didn't know what to do anymore. I was always so in control of my emotions, but now I jumped around as if I was bipolar*.  
  
"What's really bothering you?" asked Michelle. "If I can ask, what's going on with Harry and you? Y'all use to talk and that seemed to help you control your emotions. Now you're flying everywhere."  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Come on Lorene, you can't lie to us," Jessy said. "We know you to well."  
  
"I'm just afraid. I'm afraid of getting close to anyone else and then having to lose them. If just afraid..."  
  
"Everything will be okay. Don't get worked up. You know what happens when you get stressed. Things don't go very smoothly." My friends continued to try and cheer me up. It helped, but not very much. I didn't think I'd feel any better until Voldemort was dead.  
  
Harry's POV (A/N: I hate putting a/n in the middle of a story, but I felt I needed one here. I'm going to do a real quick Harry POV. Tina, don't expect to find out what Snape said! Back to the story!)  
  
I sat there and watched her walk to her room. Why were things so complicated between us? One minute she was my best friend, almost better than Ron and Hermione, and then the next minute we weren't even talking. Everything also seemed to start a fight between us.  
  
"Is everything okay mate?" Ron asked me as Hermione and him sat down next to me. They say close enough to each other to still be touching. They didn't think I knew that they had started dating, but I had noticed the little things. I was happy that they found happiness in this time of sadness and evilness.  
  
/You would too if you just told her, / a voice that I had been arguing with said. I told it to shut up as usual. She didn't care for me, at least not that way. Why would she want me? I'm the son on the man who teased her uncle, not to mention the fact that she has to help me kill Voldemort. Her mother died because of me, he uncle is at risk and so is she.  
  
What's going on in that brain of yours?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I think it's a great idea that you are together. I couldn't be any happier." /Yes you could. Just tell Hermione to go upstairs and drag her down. /  
  
"What caused her to attack that way and why have you stopped talking? I thought you two were really hitting it off. I mean, I thought it was good that you had found someone, especially after last year with Cho."  
  
"It's just stress and all this waiting. I wish we could march out this door and Voldemort would be standing there. We could get everything over and done with. Plus, she doesn't think of me that way."  
  
"That's not..." but she was cut off by Ron placing a hand over her mouth. "Look," I said, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning..." /since that might be the last time I see you. /  
  
A/N: *I mean no harm. Two of my closest friends are bipolar. Please take no offense to this!!!!*  
  
Anyways, I hope you are enjoying this. I love it when I can easily write a chapter. Means that I can hear your comments that much sooner! Hehehe *hint hint* Getting the clue? Well, if not then push the little button that says Go! You know you want to. Hehehe! 


	27. Dream or not?

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: I'm soooo stupid. I uploaded the wrong chapter to this story. Opps! Well, here's the right chapter.  
  
Once everyone was asleep, I grabbed my invisibility cloak and headed down the stairs. I was reaching the portrait when I bumped into...well, I bumped into thin air. "Who's there?" I asked as I pulled off the hood. At the same moment, another voice asked the same question. Of course, I'd forgotten that Harry had an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Hi," he said a little shyly. "Are you headed to the kitchen?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I got a little hungry." Harry turned his dazzling smile on me and I felt my knees go weak. I wish my body would react to the decision I already made.  
  
"Great, there was where I was headed. It'd be nice to have some company?" His statement sounded like a question. I only nodded my head and we covered of heads back up. Exiting out of the portrait, we headed out of our journey.  
  
When we finally reached the kitchens, we took off our cloaks. Much to my surprise, I saw Dobby. What was he doing here? The Malfoys' would never let him go, he knew too much.  
  
"Mister Potter, sir, Dobby glad to see you. Come, come. What can we do for you?"  
  
"It's good to see you too, Dobby. Can Lorene and I just have some sandwiches?"  
  
"Mister Potter has brought another friend?" Dobby began to look around and he finally saw me. I felt a smile fill my face. Dobby had been my best friend whenever I was forced to visit Malfoy Manor. "Mistress Snape, is that you?"  
  
"Of course Dobby, and how many time do I have to tell you to call me Lorene?" I bent down until I was level with him. I quickly gather him into a hug.  
  
"Dobby heard that you were here, but thought that it wasn't true."  
  
"It's true, but why aren't you at Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"Mistress Snape don't know?" Dobby eyes filled with tears of adoration. "Mister Potter saved Dobby from such evil wizards. Dumbledore gave Dobby and job, and even pays Dobby." Dobby began to get really excited. I laughed as he went on to tell me everything that had happen to him since I last saw him.  
  
Our conversation was interrupted when another house-elf brought up a basket full of food. Taking the basket, we left and I promised Dobby that I would come and see him again. Deciding that it was best to get out the castle for a while, we headed towards the lake. Making sure we stayed under the cover of our cloaks, we began to eat. We sat in silence until we couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"How do you know Dobby?" Harry asked in hopes to start a conversation.  
  
"My mother would have to attend parties at Malfoy Manor, so she dragged me with her. I remember the first time I went. My mother said there would be a little boy that I could play with, so I was all excited. The moment I stepped into the house, Draco did nothing but teased me. Finally, I hid and that was where I found Dobby. We began to talk and after that I always talked to him when I was forced to attend the parties."  
  
We sat in silence for some more. I couldn't help but notice the romantic atmosphere we were in. I started to daydream. All the sudden, we took off our cloaks. They had gotten too hot and heavy. I could hear music being played and watched as Harry stood up. Slowly, he offered me his hand and I stood up. Encircling my waist, he pulled me closer and we began to dance. It all felt so real, so good. I leaned in closer and placed my head on his shoulder. I knew he'd keep me safe. I tilted my head up slightly and he lowered his head. I was pulled into the most romantic kiss there was. I never wanted it to stop, but I knew this was a dream.  
  
Dumbledore's POV  
  
"I don't agree with what you are doing!" Severus yelled into my ear for the millionth time. We were in my office watching the scene below us unfold. Sometimes people just needed a nudge, and thanks to the house-elves that was easily accomplished.  
  
I turned and flashed Severus a smile. "You know they need each other, especially after what will happen tomorrow."  
  
"But that," Severus said as he pointed at the lake, "is not real. A potion made them do that. And pray tell," Snape asked, "how will this help them tomorrow?"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. He knew exactly what I was trying to do, but was too thick-headed to admit it. He didn't want them together because Harry was James' son and Lorene was all the family he had left. He didn't want her hurt and was afraid that Harry would become is father.  
  
"Severus, Severus, Severus. If they continue to treat each other the way they've been doing, I afraid that one or both will not survive. They are focused more on controlling they're feeling than on defeating Voldemort. This will just help get things on the right path."  
  
Severus still looked mad enough to spit nails, but couldn't get the words out. Instead he threw another "I do not agree with what you are doing!" and stormed out of my office. I looked back at the lake and turned back around. This would be much better.  
  
Original POV  
  
The stars overhead were nothing compared to the stars I saw as Harry continued to kiss me. Finally, we broke the kiss. "This has got to be a dream," I whispered. Harry smiled and whispered, "I hope we never wake up."  
  
In the back of my head, I could hear myself say "Cheesy", but I melted anyways. Keeping up the whispering, I leaned closer to his ear. I couldn't look him in the face when I said my next news. "I love you."  
  
I felt Harry tense up, and I scramble out of his arms. I was right. Harry didn't feel the same way towards me. Tears filled my eyes and I began to run towards the castle. Suddenly I felt my feet leave the air and I was in Harry's arms. "Why are you running?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't speak and let the tears rin down my face, I knew I was making a bigger fool of myself, but I couldn't control and didn't want to control it anymore. "Shush," he whispered as he sank to the ground. Slowly, he wiped tears from my face. "Lorene," he said as I moved my face away from him, "look at me." I tried to ignore him, but finally my curiosity took over. "I love you too."  
  
Things started to go black and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed. Damn, I knew it was just a dream! 


	28. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: So, here's the long awaited chapter! YaY!!!! Hehehe I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE leave your comments.  
  
"Will you please stop talking like that," Michelle cried. The day had passed too quickly and it was time to get ready to leave. I was making sure that Jessy and Michelle knew what to do you if I didn't return. "Everything will turn out alright and we'll see you soon."  
  
"She's right," Jessy said, trying to wipe the ever flowing tears from her face.  
  
"Do you really think that I want the worst case scenario to happen? I don't. I don't want to walk out this door, I don't want to face Voldemort, and I most definitely don't want to think about never seeing y'all again. But I have to do what I have to do, and that means that I have to be prepared for the worst case scenario.  
  
"The worst case scenario is my death. Y'all are the only one who knows where my prized possessions are and I want you to give them to my uncle. Take whatever you want after that. Think about it as a final gift from me to you." I gave them a quick hug and escaped before they could say anything else.  
  
Harry and I arrived at the Great Hall at the same time. A strange calm had settled over us. I still wanted to throw myself in his arms, but I was no longer trying to push him away. The dream popped into my mind. I knew that if I kissed him, his lips would have the slightest hint of the strawberries he ate at dinner and that he arms would tighten around me the further we got into the kiss. My thoughts were cut short by the entrance of Dumbledore.  
  
"How are you this evening?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," Harry said a little nervously. I responded the only way I knew how-honestly. "I'm ready to get it over with."  
  
"I know. We all do. Now follow me." We trailed behind him as he took us outside. Pulling out a Portkey, we gathered into a circle. I could hear Harry take a shaky breath. I guess he still was nervous about using a Portkey. I don't blame him. You never know who has tampered with such a thing.  
  
I felt a lurching sensation as the Portkey turned active. There was a sort flying sensation and then we were standing in front of the warehouse. This was it; it was time to see what the future holds.  
  
Harry and I turned to see what Dumbledore would have us do, but he was missing. We were all alone. Quickly we fished out of potions and gulped them down. "Here's to nothing," I whispered. I saw Harry's lips curl into a smile. Gathering our courage and taking out our wands, we headed inside.  
  
The inside was exactly how I dreamed about it- dark and dreary. Little light shine through and there was a slight chill permeating the air. Slowly we walked through the halls keeping an eye out for any Death Eaters. /Where were they? Did Voldemort actually come alone? /  
  
I looked at Harry and knew that he was thinking the same thing. Finally we reached the open, but unlike my dreams, this door was opened. Inside, a bright light flooded the room. Giving each other one last look, we entered the room.  
  
There stood our enemy, all relaxed and contented. "Silly children, do you can actually defeat me?" It seemed that Voldemort wanted to upset us with silly chatter. We had nothing to say, so we launched our own attack. Throwing every charm we could think of, we tried to force Voldemort to distraction.  
  
Effortlessly, he blocked everything we threw at him. Harry pulled Voldemort eyes towards him while I fished out the potion. Finally it was in my grasp. I threw it and it exploded at Voldemort's feet. Puffs of smoke filled the room, followed by a hollow laughter.  
  
Voldemort began to walk towards me. "Silly child! Do you actually think that a potion could stop Lord Voldemort?" Harry started to approach Voldemort from behind, but a simple curse threw him against the wall. Harry's head hit the wall with a sickening thud and he crumbled to the floor.  
  
"You are just like your mother. Both of you thought you were better than you really are. It gave me great pleasure to curse her. She actually thought that I didn't know that she was a spy. The same goes for that brother of hers. Once I'm done with you two, he'll be my next victim." Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "/Crucio! /"  
  
Pain shot through my body. I tried to fight it, but I felt the blackness seeping in. My screams bounced off the walls and pounded in my ears. Finally, Voldemort released me from the curse. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear anything. Blood was roaring in my head. I saw him raise his wand again. I felt the pain renter my body and I tired to scream, but no sounds came out. Over and over again, he played this evil game of giving me seconds to recover and then applying the curse. Finally, I let the blackness lead me away with one last word- "Harry."  
  
Harry's POV  
  
/Something has gone wrong/ was my first thought as I started to wake up. Screams filled my ears and I searched for the source. My heart and soul shredded as I saw Lorene fight against the Cruciatus Curse. My dream was happening and there was nothing I could do.  
  
Try as I might, I couldn't get to my feet. After lots of effort, I was standing and stumbling towards Voldemort. I didn't think I'd have the energy to do anything, but when Lorene whispered my name, I knew I could do anything. Standing straight, I gathered all my courage and energy. Voldemort started to turn towards me, but I beat him...  
  
"/Avada Kedavra! /" Green light blinded me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Voldemort's body lying on the ground. A look of absolute terror filled his face. Stepping over him, I cradled Lorene in my arms.  
  
I tried to wake her, but she didn't respond. I couldn't feel a heartbeat. She was dead and it was all my fault. She became another casualty in a war that had finally ended. Bowing my head, I felt tears flow down my face and saw them land in her face. Wiping them off, I heard tiny pops fill the room. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.  
  
My eyes instantly found Snape's. "Lorene!" he cried as he ran towards us. I had never seen such terror and sadness on his face before. I felt I had to say something to express how sorry I was.  
  
"I...I...it happened..."  
  
"Quiet Mr. Potter," he snapped. Bending down, he placed his ear above her mouth. "She's alive. SHE'S ALIVE!" A sigh of relief filled the room and I pulled her closer in my embrace. Snape had to pry her from my arms. The only thing that finally got me to let go of her was his whisper. "I'm taking both of you to Madam Pomfrey. Now let me have her and grab a hold of my hand."  
  
I handed her to him, but I didn't grab his hand. Although I never spoke it aloud, he knew that I wanted to stay to see what was going to happen to Voldemort. I watched as he disappeared. Once he was gone, I approached Dumbledore who was bent over Voldemort.  
  
"He's dead," he said as he stood up. "Let's go Harry. Madam Pomfrey is probably wondering where you are."  
  
"Wait," I said. "Can I asked you something first?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What will happen to his body?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think awhile. I knew he knew the answer. He was just trying to figure out the best way to say it. "Like the original plan, he will still go through the veil. Now, let's go," he said and off we apparated to the school and infirmary.  
  
A/N: *looks around shyly* So...If you read the story and never review, at least review on this story. I admit I'm not the best writer of action or fighting, but I think I did a pretty good job. Well, push the button now. Oh yeah, there's only going to be one or two more chapters, and then this story will be done. Keep an eye out for a sequel. Idea title: Someone to Love. I'm even thinking about making a sequel to that one, we'll just have to see what happens. I'll stop rambling. Bai!!! 


	29. Cheers and moving on

Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
A/N: WoW!!!! I'm sooo glad you liked it. I feel sooooo loved!!!! Hehehehe To clear up some confusion...Lorene was never dead. Harry just freaked out when he didn't feel a pulse. Snape used other ways to see if she was living. The whole time she had a very faint pulse and shallow breathing. Don't think that Harry's an idiot. He just had lots on his mind: 1) just killed Voldemort 2) afraid that he brought about Lorene's death like he blamed himself for Cedric and Sirius. Sooner or later he would have realized that she was breathing. Does that help?  
  
Jumbled words, flashes of light, passing caresses were shuffled through my brain. Ever so slowly, the words became clearer, the light brighter and the caresses stronger. I finally opened my eyes and wished I hadn't when a scream bounced into my tender ears.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey, she's awake! SHE'S AWAKE!!!" I heard the sound of rushing feet and a door opening. Seeing my scrunched face, Madam Pomfrey began to reprimand Jessy.  
  
"Miss Jones, I would appreciate no screaming in my infirmary. Now, why don't you go inform Dumbledore of Miss Snape's improvements?" Jessy quickly left the room. I tried to speak, but my throat felt so dry and raw. "Here," Madam Pomfrey said, handing me a glass of water.  
  
I tried to reach for it, but shots of pain echoed through my body. Sweat popped off my face and I felt a scream building. "Lay back down," Madam Pomfrey commanded. She placed the glass to my lips and slowly tilted the water into my mouth. Within seconds, I had drunk the whole glass.  
  
By the time I finished the room was filling with people. My uncle pushed by Pomfrey and gathered me in his arms. I tensed slightly. The pain was really no longer there. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.  
  
I watched as Harry worked his way through the crowd. My hand seemed to be working with a mind of its own, and I offered it to him. He gladly took it and squeezed gently. "What happened?" I asked.  
  
"What do you remember?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Pain, lots and lots of pain, muttered words and then blackness." Harry looked around the room and then to Dumbledore. Dumbledore only nodded his head and Harry began to tell me what happened after I past out.  
  
"Voldemort kept hitting you with the Cruciatus Curse. Finally you blacked out. The...I...it was just like the dream." I gave his hand another squeeze. "I stumbled up behind him, but without your pain to cover up my noise, he heard me. In the end, I killed him." There was no emotion in his voice, just plain and simple truth.  
  
I turned around to my uncle. "He knew. The whole time he knew that you were a spy. He was going to kill all of us." I pulled him down into a hug and just cried. I was happy that we survived; I was happy that it was over. Madam Pomfrey started to usher people out of the room. Harry began to follow, but I wouldn't let go of his hand. Once we were alone, I looked back towards him.  
  
"Stay a while, please?" Harry nodded and sat on the bed next to me. A silence filled the room as we just sat there. I needed time to come back to reality and to form my thoughts and questions. He knew that and waited.  
  
"So, he's really gone?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Yeah. They dumped his body through the veil two nights ago. Wizards were careful about celebrating this time. They made sure he was dead first." There was a hint of humor in his words. "I was there when they disposed of the body. While in London, I bumped into my uncle. He was freaking out because of all the owls and 'strange things' that were happening."  
  
I smiled at the thought. Another silence settled. All the time, Harry was drawing patterns on my hand with his fingers. I leaned closer and placed my head on his shoulder. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"About four days. It was really off and on. You'd open you're eyes, look around and then you were gone. Snape's been in a real twit over it. He got a substitute to fill in for him and paced the hospital wing. Dumbledore made him start teaching again and he calmed down a little bit." Growing more serious, Harry turned his face towards mine. "We all thought we were going to lose you."  
  
I reached up and stroked his cheek. "Never will you lose me." I turned my face away and stared at the wall. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and within minutes I was asleep.  
  
***  
  
A couple of days later, Madam Pomfrey let me leave the hospital. Of course, if it was up to her, she'd have me stay there longer. I left teasing her that she only wanted someone to care for and knowing Hogwarts, someone was bound to come in. Just as I predicted, my uncle came forward with a reluctant Neville. "Mr. Longbottom has messed up another potion," he said.  
  
I took my chance to leave. While walking down the hallway, I bumped into Harry. "Where you headed?" he asked.  
  
"Where else? The Great Hall. A girl has got to eat something better than hospital food." She shared a laugh and headed towards dinner. As we walked, the halls got quieter and quieter. We began looking around to see if we were missing something. Finally, we heard a shout. "Three cheers for Harry and Lorene!"  
  
I felt my face turn red and chanced a look at Harry. He had to been as red as a tomato. The cheers followed us into the Great Hall. Students were standing on the benches while the teacher demurely clapped.  
  
Dumbledore waited for everyone to sit and quiet down. Once that was done, he stood up. "As you all have heard, Lord Voldemort is dead. Thanks to Harry Potter and Lorene Snape, we will be able to enjoy the days without worry about what he is planning." Cheers filled the room and Dumbledore waited for them to subside. "Due to the events of the year, all tests have been canceled. Now let's eat."  
  
Everyone started digging into the food and chatted about what they had done that day. I couldn't help but smile about the joy in everyone's words. This was a world worth living in. This was perfect.  
  
***  
  
The rest of the school years went off without a hitch. Before we knew it, it was time to leave. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jessy, Michelle and I were the only ones left in the common room. "So, what is everyone doing this summer?" I asked.  
  
"Going home!" shouted Jessy and Michelle. "Jinx!" They tried to not laugh, but in the end they couldn't hold it. "Home cooking, yummy!" Jessy said.  
  
"I'm actually looking forward to seeing my sister," Michelle revealed. "Who knew you could miss annoying siblings? What about you?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll probably split it between The Burrow and my house." Ron leaned in and kissed her cheek. Afterwards, he said, "And I'll be wherever Hermione is." Of course the bit of sappiness caused him to be hit by four pillows. Hermione was an innocent victim.  
  
"Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I'm actually moving in with Prof...Mister...Well, Remus. My parents made him promise to take care of me if anything happened to them or Sirius. I can't wait. It'll be my first summer away from the Dursleys. I don't think I could be any happier!" Everyone smiled at his enthusiasm. He turned to me and waited for my answer.  
  
"I'm going to spend it here. Dumbledore prefers that students don't stay during the summer, but this is where my uncle lives. I think my uncle might actually start looking for a house though."  
  
"Are y'all coming back next year?" asked Hermione. The room filled with the largest burst of laughter. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Do you know what you just said?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed to think it over, and started to turn bright red.  
  
"Great, now I'm picking up a southern accent."  
  
"But in answer to your question," said Michelle, "no we're not. This was a one time deal. We enjoyed it, but we're no longer needed." She looked at my and I gave her a bittersweet smile. Dumbledore had invited them back, but they turned it down after a long talk with me. I wished they'd stay, but they believed it was for the best that they left. I had friends here now and there was thing I had to work through without them here to help me. In the end, I gave in to their wishes.  
  
We chanted for a few more hours and then headed up to bed. By the time I awoke in the morning, everyone was gone. This was the beginning of a very long and boring summer.  
  
THE END *actually TBC*  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. I hope I didn't leave you with too big of a cliffhanger. I didn't think it was one, but who knows. Remember, keep an eye out for my sequel. I just need to work on some of my other stories first.  
  
I'm going to take this time to thank all my reviewer. I appreciate you reading my story, putting up with long waits for an update, and just for thinking that I was worth your time. So thanks to: Phoenixflames1, Fawkes, sounds of skies, Miss-Cho-Potter, tje-82871, TootsieGrim, SpOrTzChIk, jacki, Ditto7001, yesteray's spirit, rina, Mugglebornwitch2, pickled-cow, all who wander, Cannon Defender (yes, even you), lovablelatina, Flailersrules, Sailor Kat, Monica, potts, Skillz, Ko-shani, and Hogwarts, A History Girl. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 


End file.
